Love May Never Last Forever
by metalmilitiamoo
Summary: This is about Lily and James' seventh year at Hogwarts. Enjoy! : P.S. Rating for language and sexual images... Pre OotP
1. Chapter One

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

**Disclaimer:** You mean Lily and James aren't mine!? What!? This can't be true! *runs around the room pretending to cry, but her brother walks by with his friend behind him and gives her a really weird look.* Right, anyway. I own nothing except this plot line... :'( so sad…Okay, so, on with the story…

**A Really Quick Author's Note:** Well, I really hope you like this story. I've been writing for more than a year now (started it June 24, 2002), and I've posted it on HarryPotter.com, gave up on that. Now I've come to try fanfiction.net! I really hope you like it. I've poured so much time into it, so much time to perfect it. Although there's probably hundreds more improvements I could make. It's my baby, so when you review, don't be too mean. Thanks for reading! – Elle (a.k.a.: Mountain's Dew)

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

A red-headed girl, just a normal girl, about 11 years of age, was sitting in the front seat of her mom's new car. She was listening to her favorite song, which was on the radio. They were both on their way home. For the girl, it was from the Summer Basketball Camp, and for her mum, Cindy, it was from work.

Cindy turned off the radio.

"So, sweetie, how was camp?" she questioned.

"Absolutely fabulous, mum! Everybody is looking forward to my party! Patty even said she was going to bring some of her mum's makeup! It's going to be so much fun!"

"I'm sure it will be, darling! In fact…" Cindy made sure the car was steady and turned around. She searched for something in her bag, which was in the back seat.

The girl looked too. She was curious to what her mum was getting out. Neither one of them were paying much attention to the road.

Finally, Cindy found what she was looking for. It was a movie! Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory! The movie was new; just released! The girl turned around before her mum, and she screamed.

A car was heading right toward them!

"MUM! WATCH OUT!!!" the girl yelled. Cindy frantically turned around just in time to see a red truck that was heading right toward them.

Cindy grabbed the steering wheel and veered the car in another direction, while also slamming on the car's breaks. They were going to die! But the girl had so much life left! She couldn't die! Cindy quickly took a look at her daughter. Terror and confusion were written all over it. Her usually bright, emerald green eyes were alive with terror. She was screaming. The girl saw memories rushing through her mind. The time she figured out how to ride a bicycle. The time she ran away from home caused by a huge fight between her and her sister. The first day at school. Out of nowhere, came a lamp post.

"MOMMY!" cried the girl.

Many people had now gathered around the accident. Noises. Loud, loud noises were going on. Her head ached, and her body was in awful pain. Stabs of pressure pounded her whole body. Pain cut at her legs and arms. Broken glass from the windshield was all over her body. What was happening? Where was her mother? She was so scared!

The girl felt a tear run down her cheek. It stung. Blood was gathering in her mouth. It tasted awful. She tried to spit some of it, out and it ran down her cheeks and chin.

A man ran up to her, dressed in white. He was carrying a black medical bag. He looked pretty young, and he was tall. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes. Another young man followed him, bringing a gurney with him.

"My mum!" the girl whispered. "Where is my mum?"

"It's going to be alright, sweetie. Everything is going to be just fine," the man assured her.

"My mum!" she repeated.

"What is your name?" the man asked softly, ignoring her question completely. "My name is Charlie. I'm going to help you!"

"Please. Where is she?" The girl groaned in pain as a sharp pang of pain cut her chest. She started to have trouble breathing. Blood was filling her mouth.

Charlie looked over her. Her red hair was tangled and pasted on her face from blood. Minus the blood and cuts, she was fairly pretty, though a little young looking. Charlie looked down the rest of her body. Her arm looked severely broken; as did her legs. She looked in an immense amount of pain. She didn't need to hear about her mother's condition, since hers was poor enough.

"Sweetie, what is your name?"

The girl coughed, spitting up blood. It was getting harder and harder to breathe for her. Her lungs felt heavy, and she was feeling weak and dizzy. Her eyes drifted shut for a second.

What had he just said? It had been slurred. She thought he asked for her name.

"Lily," she whispered hoarsely. She coughed again. "Lily Evans."

That was the last thing the girl said before she drifted into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beep, Beep, Beep; the heart monitor kept a steady beat. The noise hurt her ears however. It made her head ache.

"Doctor!" someone shrieked. A male voice. "Lily's conscious!"

This too hurt her ears.

Lily felt someone check her pulse.

"Nice and strong!" whispered another male voice. "Lily, could you open your eyes?"

Lily cracked her eyes open ever so slightly, ensuring the doctor she had heard.

Bright light pierced her eyes, and she quickly shut them. Slowly, she opened them again.

"Good, good! Lily, can you tell me what happened?"

Lily checked her surroundings. There were four people in the room with her – her father, her sister, the doctor, and a priest. Her father, a fairly old man, was examining her with his soft, old gray eyes, which were starting to water.

'Oh father!' Lily thought. 'Don't cry!'

She shifted her eyes to her sister, who was sitting down in a chair in the corner casting glares in her direction. How awful she was! Lily had almost died, and Petunia sat in the corner being jealous, or so it seemed. Petunia was a spoiled older sister. Her boyfriend, Vernon Dursely, was an extremely ugly boy, probably the best she could get.

Lily skipped over the doctor, who was an old, wrinkly man, and the priest, who was a middle-aged man.

"Where is my mum?" she asked.

After a few moments of silence, the doctor spoke.

"You're mother is doing well, Lily. She's in recovery. She had surgery."

Lily laid her eyes back to the doctor as he said this.

"Oh…" was all she could manage.

"Yes…now, do you remember anything that happened?"

"Well…I was on my way home from basketball and we were talking about the party. Mum turned around and started looking for something, and I looked back too. We…weren't looking at the road…then she found what she was looking for. It was a movie: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I turned around before she did…I saw the truck. That's all I remember." Tears were starting to well in Lily's eyes.

"It's ok, sweetie," her father, John, soothed.

"Excuse me, doctor, Mr. Evans, visiting hours are over," a nurse said from the hallway.

"Ok, Mary-Ellen," the doctor replied. "Well, John, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll take care of her here,"

"But she just woke up!"

"Yes, I know, John, but you must leave. Don't worry, she won't go anywhere over night. Her health is steadily improving. She'll be fine!"

"Oh ok. Fine. Thank you Dr. Carlson. Thank you so much! Lily! I'll see you tomorrow. I love you so much! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I love you too, daddy! Bye!"

Everyone walked out.

Lily slumped back down into her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Lily was released from the hospital the next week, along with her mum. Everything was going smoothly. People she knew did treat her different, though. That was no big deal. She liked the attention.

Weeks later, on a Saturday morning, Lily was desperately looking around her room for a mysteriously missing sock. She was searching between her desk and the wall, when she found a letter on the floor. It had been wedged between them.

A letter. Why was a letter there? Lily examined the envelope. On the front. It said her name. The envelope was thick and seemed to be made out of parchment. 

'Parchment? No one uses that anymore!' Lily thought. Lily turned the letter around to the back. A wax seal was keeping it closed. On the seal was some type of coat-of-arms. It had a lion, snake, badger, and an eagle. The lettering on it read Hogwarts. What was this?!

Lily broke the seal and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Gladys Grays_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily froze in her spot and stopped breathing.

A witch? Her? Lily Evans? A witch? This must be some cruel joke! Very cruel! A joke her sister would play!

"Petunia!!" Lily bellowed. "I'm going to hurt you! What kind of joke is this supposed to be!?" Lily asked running down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What are you _talking_ about? Mum! Lily's gone mad!"

"I have not! Petunia! Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about!" Lily shoved the letter in Petunia's face.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

Petunia read it.

"Mum! Lily _has_ gone mad!"

"Have not! Petunia! If you didn't write this letter, then who did?"

"I don't know…but if it is true, stay five feet away from me!"

"Mum? Do you think this is true?" Lily asked her mum, who was walking into the kitchen.

"Do I think what is true?" she asked back.

"This." Lily handed her mum the letter.

Her mum read it.

"Oh…Lily…it's absolutely true! I never would have guessed this would happen to a daughter of mine! My aunt was one. When she would visit us, she would do magic! It was amazing at what she could do! Do you want to go to this school?"

"Well…"

"So it is true?!?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, absolutely! Lily, why don't you think about it?" her mother suggested.

"Ok…I will…Mum, Patty is supposed to come over, and I can't find this other sock!"

Her mother laughed.

"Lily, Lily, Lily…what am I going to do with you?" she asked, leading Lily into her room to find the lost sock.

"Come on, Patty! Let's play basketball!" Lily said, dragging Patty outside.

"Lily! The season ended! It's been a month since! Why do you still want to play?"

"I love basketball!" Lily stated.

"But can you play…your leg is broken…"

"Fine, we can shoot baskets, but come on!"

They went outside.

"She shoots…she scores! Lily Evans is the next star basketball player!"

"Oh, you wish! Come on, let's get back to playing!" Patty said.

Petunia and Vernon came out at that moment.

"What do _you_ want?" Lily asked snottily.

"Like we were going even talk to you?! We're just passing by."

"Fine. Go away then!" Lily demanded.

"Well…no…I don't think so. We're going to stay here!"

"We were here first!" Lily proclaimed.

A smirk came across Petunia's face.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Oh, nothing! Go away!"

"We were here first!" Lily repeated in frustration.

"Do you remember this morning?" Petunia asked.

Lily felt herself go pale.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, would I?"

"Petunia! That's not fair!"

"Sure it is! Now, leave before I tell!"

Lily gave Petunia an angry look.

"Come on, Patty! Let's go inside!" Lily surrendered.

Lily threw the ball to Petunia really fast and walked off.

"Ouch! I broke a nail!" Lily heard Petunia complain.

"What was that about?" Patty asked, walking up behind her.

"It was nothing! Let's watch a movie!"

"Ok? I…I brought Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. If you want to see it…" Patty asked carefully, unsure of what Lily's reaction would be.

The memory of pain came back to Lily in a flash. The sound of windows crashing and metal bending sent a shiver down her back. She nodded with dignity and said, 

"Let's watch it!"

"That was excellent!" Patty exclaimed. The movie had just ended.

"Yeah, it was. The Wonka guy was kind of freaky though. But, we should go and put on makeup now. Let's get my mum! She can give us tips!"

"Ok!" They went to Cindy, Lily's mum.

"Mum, can you give us makeup tips?" Lily asked, watching her mum fold laundry.

"Sure, sweetie, I'd love too! Go get your makeup, and then we'll get started!" Cindy told them.

**~ James ~**

James Potter lay on his bed in his room. He was tired from the party last night. So much had happened. Yes, it had been his eleventh birthday. All of his friends had come over yesterday. They had met up with Joan Periwinkle, a professional Quidditch player. They played Quidditch with him and learned new moves and techniques. James was going to try out for Quidditch as a Chaser when he was in his second year.

After meeting with Joan, his parents threw a party. Basically, everybody he knew was invited, including Samantha Fresta. He had a crush on her. She was so pretty and nice. Well, nice was questionable, but saying that she wasn't good looking was practically a sin! She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was so soft. It seemed like every boy liked her. James was sure no one was prettier than she was.

James sighed and rolled off his bed when a tap came onto his window.

He opened his window and let the owl fly in. Yes, it was an owl. Since James was a wizard, that was what was used for post. It was called Owl Post.

James took the letter. It was his acceptance letter from Hogwarts. He wondered why it hadn't come the day before, on his birthday. At least he had gotten it!

James ripped open the letter and read it. He was a wizard. No surprise, but still the thought of it made him proud. He was of pure-blood too. There was no muggle-blood in his family. The Potter family was very prestigious…and rich. Many Ministers of Magic had come through the family. In fact, his grand-dad was the current one.

James tossed his acceptance letter on his desk and got dressed.

"Mum! My letter came today," James said casually walking into the massive kitchen.

"That's great, James! Laura! Can you please get the milk out?"

"Sure," Laura replied.

Laura Potter was James' older sister. She was just a year older then he was. She was at Hogwarts already. James' other sister, Angel, was five years old. James' mother, Destiny, was a fairly short and plump woman. She was nice though. And very pretty. His father, Simon Potter worked at the ministry. He was going to become Minister of Magic as soon as _his_ father was done serving.

"When are we going to go shopping?" James asked.

"Not until the end of the summer. We don't want to loose anything, do we?"

"No…but do I have to wait that long?"

"Yes. James, please don't complain. It's been so hectic around here lately! With this Voldemort Lord gaining power, the Ministry has been stressed. You'll just have to wait!"

"Fine mum!" James gave in.

James sat down in a chair and started eating his breakfast.

**~ Lily ~**

Lily sat outside on the swing in the Evans' front yard. She was deciding if she wanted to go to Hogwarts or not. She was completely unsure of what to do. Should she go and try something new; forget about her life here? Or should she stay at home and miss an opportunity of a life-time? Her decision was leaning toward going to Hogwarts, but she wasn't sure. She didn't want to leave Patty and her parents behind.

Lily jumped as someone walked up behind her. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with someone she had totally forgotten about.

"Charlie???" Lily asked incredulously.

"It's me, Lily! How are you?"

"How…what…how did you find out where I live?" she asked.

"I have my ways!" Charlie laughed. His laugh was cute. Everything about him was cute: his blonde hair, his blue eyes. It was all irresistible.

"So, may I sit down?"

"Oh…yeah! Sure. Go ahead. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh. So…how are you?"

"I'm doing well. It still hurts to think about…you know. My arm is going along fine…as with my leg…" Lily held up her arm and pointed to her leg. They had both been broken.

"That's good to hear, Lily."

"Yeah…so, umm…what's your name?"

"You know my name!"

They laughed.

"Yeah, but…I meant your last name!"

"Oh, ok…well…I'm Charlie Cross. And you're Lily Evans."

"Correct."

An awkward silence passed between the two for a minute. At the same time, they both started to say something.

"What did you - 

"I just wanted to-"

"Oh," they both said. Lily laughed and Charlie joined her.

"Yeah…well…Lily…I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. When I saw the car and you laying some five feet away from it…that was the realest thing I had ever witnessed. Usually I get called for little things…but…I saw you and tried to help. Your whole body was messed up from the accident. I didn't really know what to do. They never trained us for that intense of a thing, you know, but I tried to keep you calm. I knew the pain was immense…I'm sorry about it…" Charlie took her hand.

His hand was rough and used. Hers was soft and hardly worn. She wondered how old Charlie was.

"Thank you…" Lily whispered. "Thank you so much! You were so nice. You helped me get through it…"

"Charlie ever-so-slowly inched his face toward hers.

Lily knew what was about to happen: she was going to get kissed.

Lily leaned forward too.

Their lips met. It was not just a simple kiss, it was much more serious.

Lily had no idea what to do. She had never kissed someone like this before. When was she supposed to pull away?

Charlie pulled away first.

"How old are you?" he asked softly.

Lily couldn't read his expression. She couldn't tell if he had liked the kiss or not. And the tone of his voice didn't help. He asked it plainly. No emotion. Just a question.

"I'm…how old are you?"

Charlie laughed.

"I'm sixteen. How old are you?"

'Oh no!' Lily thought. 'I can't tell him I'm eleven! Would he buy twelve? Thirteen maybe?'

Lily quickly looked down over her body.

'No, he would never buy it. I just turned eleven in July. I don't look any older. I'll just have to tell him the truth…'

"I'm…I'm eleven," Lily confessed.

Charlie jumped back.

"Oh my God…no way! I just kissed…an…an eleven year old??"

Lily dreadfully nodded.

"Shit!" he whispered. "Oops, sorry…"

"It's ok. I curse too."

"Oh. Yeah….I have to go."

"No, Charlie! Wait!"

"You're eleven though! I can't like an eleven year old! There's a five year difference!"

"So?"

"So?! Just…no! I'm sorry, Lily, but no. Not going to happen. I just can't!"

"Can we be…friends?"

"Well…umm…sure….I guess…."

"Ok! Can you stop over tomorrow?

"Umm…maybe…bye then."

Charlie walked away quickly.

Lily sighed and shut her eyes. Another relationship ruined. Though, it wasn't really a relationship, it could have developed into one…

"No use in staying here!" Lily muttered. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

Disclaimer: You mean Lily and James aren't mine!? What!? This can't be true! *runs around the room pretending to cry, but her brother walks by with his friend behind him and gives her a really weird look.* Right, anyway. I own nothing except this plot line... :'( so sad…Okay, so, on with the story…

A Really Quick Author's Note: No reviews yet. But I'll be patient. This story will always be here for readers. Umm, well, this may not seem to be about seventh year yet, but in the next chapter it will be. Hope you enjoy this chapter of the story!

~*~

Chapter 2: Shopping! 

**~ The Day of Shopping ~**

"We're just waiting for Jupiter and Jeremy to show up," James informed Sirius, who had just come into James' kitchen.

"Okay."

Sirius, George, Michael, Jupiter, and Jeremy were also going into their first year of Hogwarts. Sirius was James' best friend. Michael, Jupiter, George and Jeremy were minor ones, though, they were all a group.

"Am I late?" Jeremy, asked, running in. He was panting. He obviously had run here.

"No, you aren't. Where's Jupiter?"

"Oh, his little sister messed with his dad's wand and charmed herself. They couldn't get it undone and had to have the Ministry workers come," Jeremy explained.

"Oh…well…that's too bad…but…come on, lets go!" James grabbed some floo-powder and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

Moments later, he stumbled out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello, James! Come to go shopping?" Zechariah Brown, the bartender, asked.

"Yep, Sirius and the others should be coming soon!"

"I see. Would you like a butter-beer? It's on the house."

Zechariah set the mug on the counter.

"Sure!" James reached for the cup. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Make us proud here, ok?"

"I'll try to, but you know I have a tendency to find trouble."

James grinned.

"You do tend to find trouble…!"

At this point, Sirius came out of the fireplace panting.

"Oh my God, James! I landed at the wrong place! I landed in this weird old lady's house, and she started shooting spells at me! I left right in time!"

James laughed.

"You did? Oh, that would be funny to see!"

"It was not funny!! It scared me…and her. Thank God she had a bag of floo powder right next to her fireplace!"

"Yeah…thank God alright…"

Just then Jeremy arrived. Then George.

"Let's go," George said.

"We have to wait for my mum!"

James gave his mug back to Zechariah.

"Thanks Zechariah!" he whispered.

"Come on boys! James, please, we must not spend a lot of time here!" His mother shoed them out of the pub.

"Send you an owl at school, Zechariah!" James called behind him. James' mother took out her wand, and tapped the bricks. "Where are we going to go first?" James asked his mum.

"Why don't you get your wands first?" suggested his mother.

"Good idea!" James rushed over to Ollivanders. He opened the door and walked in. Inside, he saw hundreds of wands. Someone was already being helped. She turned around.

"Hi!" she said shyly. She was beautiful, with her red hair and those eyes. Those green eyes were amazing.

"Hi," James answered, suddenly shy too.

"I'm Lily Evans. These are my parents Cindy and John Evans."

"I'm James Potter." Sirius elbowed him in the ribs, obviously wanted James to introduce him.

She smiled.

'Beautiful smile!' he thought.

"Is this your first time in Diagon Alley?" James asked.

"Miss Evans, try this," the owner said, interrupting their conversation. She took the wand and gave it a wave. No sparks, instead it shot a spark and broke a glass vase.

James grinned, watching how red she turned.

He looked over at her mum. She was staring at James, watching him watch her daughter. James quickly looked down and busied himself by examining the carpet.

"No, no, no! That's not right! Let's try this one!"

He handed her another one.

"10 and a quarter inched long, swish-y, made of willow, nice for charm work…"

Lily took the wand and waved it. There were red and gold sparks.

"Aha! We've found it! That will be 7 Galleons." Lily handed him 7 gold coins.

"Thank you! Mum, dad, come on. Nice to meet you, James." She hurried out.

"Mr. Potter! How are you? I see you finally got your letter. Now, let me find a wand for you…"

After an hour of wand trying, for Sirius, George, James, and Jeremy all had a wand.

James had a mahogany, 11 inch, pliable, excellent for transfiguration wand. According to Ollivander, his wand had more power than the others.

"To Flourish and Blotts?" Destiny asked.

James nodded his head. He wanted to see Lily again.

As they walked into Flourish and Blotts, James saw her. She was looking in the Charms section. James looked at his list, and got his other books quickly, then made his way over to the Charms section.

"Hi again!" he said.

"Oh, James! Hi! Do you know where The Standard Book of Spells is? I can't find it here!"

"Oh, that book. It's right here."

He picked up two copies. He gave one to her and kept one for himself.

"So, when you're done here, what do you have left?"

"I'm getting a pet. I would like an owl," she answered, skimming through the book.

"Oh, well, Sirius, George, Jeremy, and I are getting ice-cream. Would you like to join us?"

"Uh…let me ask. Mum, can I have ice-cream with James and his friends after I buy my books?" Her mum came over to her.

"With who?"

"James! From Ollivanders!" Her mum looked at him.

"Oh…yes…James! I remember…that's fine. Your dad and I will be in the Leaky Cauldron while you're there. Let me have your books. I'll check out for you."

Lily gave her the pile of books.

James hurried over to his mum and asked for some money.

"Where exactly are you going in such a hurry?" his mother asked him.

"I'm going to have ice-cream. Sirius, George, and Jeremy are coming too."

"Very well. Here," she handed him some Galleons.

"Thanks! You can get my cauldron and stuff, if you want…" James walked off and paid for his things.

"So, your parents are muggles?" James asked Lily.

"What's a muggle?" Lily asked curiously.

"Non-magic people."

"Oh, well, then, yes. Both of my parents are muggles," she answered.

"Oh, I'm from a wizarding family."

"James! It's so nice to see you!" someone exclaimed, walking up to their table. It was Samantha Fresta.

'No! Go away Samantha!' James thought. He forced a smile.

"Hi, Samantha."

Sirius and George sniggered.

"Daddy and I were just going to get an owl for me! Would you like to come?" James looked at Lily. She was examining Samantha. It was obvious she didn't like Samantha.

"James, go ahead. I better go and…catch up with my mother. See you when term starts!" She grabbed her jacket, and left the table. James watched her walk away.

'Damn!' he thought.

"Come on, James!" Samantha whined. She pulled him away from his friends.

**~ Lily ~ Diagon Alley ~ Ollivanders ~**

"Miss Evans! I was wondering when you were going to show up!" Mr. Ollivander said. His eyes were creepy; they seemed to see right through her.

Lily smiled.

"Let's see here…yes, try this one." He handed her a white wand. He looked at her expectantly.

"W-what do I do?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, wave it around." Lily waved it around, nothing happened. "No, not that one. Here, try this one!" he handed her another one. She gave it a wave, and it pulled out a bunch of shelves.

"Sorry!" Lily apologized, horrified at what she'd done.

"No, no, that was my fault!" He turned around and went to the back room. The bell on the door rang.

Lily glanced back and saw the cutest guy she had ever seen.

"Hi!" she said shyly.

"Hi," James answered. James had dark, untidy black hair and brown eyes. He almost made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm…Lily Evans. These are my parents Cindy and John Evans."

"I'm James Potter." She smiled.

"So, is this your first time in Diagon Alley?" James asked.

Mr. Ollivander came back.

"Miss Evans, try this."

She turned around and took the wand and gave it a wave. It shot a spark and broke a glass vase. Lily turned crimson.

"No, no, no! That's not right! Let's try this one!" He handed her another one. "10 and a quarter inches long, swish-y, made of willow, nice for charm work…" Lily took the wand and waved it. There were red and gold sparks. "Aha! We've found it! That will be 7 Galleons." Lily handed him 7 gold coins.

"Thank you!" She turned toward her parents. "Mum, dad, come on. Nice to meet you, James." She hurried out.

"Lily! Why did you leave so fast!" her mum asked.

"I was making a fool out of myself!"

"No, you weren't! That boy was cute though, wasn't he? He was starring at you! When you broke that vase, he smiled!" Cindy told her.

"Really? You're not lying?"

"No, I'm not! That eye shadow you put on must've really made you look pretty, not that you aren't already!"

"I know, mum. Let's go get my robes. Then I need my books, and I would like an owl. Once we buy that, we can leave."

"Ok, honey. Let's go inside!" her dad said. He opened the door, and there was a little tinkle.

"I'll be there in a minute!" a woman yelled. Lily sat down in a chair, and looked around. It looked like a normal sewing business.

"Ok, you may come back here now." Lily walked to the backroom. She saw an old woman writing down something on a piece of paper. And there was a boy standing on a platform type thing. He was cute, with red-brown hair and brown eyes. It didn't make her heart stop though.

"Hello!" he said. "I'm Remus Lupin!"

"Hi, Lily Evans."

"Come stand up here. Mr. Lupin, you may go. Here are your things." She handed him a bag, and he left. It took 15 minutes for her clothes to be made.

"Thank you," Lily said nicely.

"You're welcome. Have fun at Hogwarts!" Lily smiled and headed over to Flourish and Blotts with her parents. James was there and invited her to go get ice-cream with him and his friends. Lily gladly accepted the offer. They were talking and having a good time when a girl came over and ruined it.

"James! It's so nice to see you!" a girl exclaimed, walking up to their table.

Lily starred at this girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was really pretty. If James and she knew each other and were friends, how could Lily compete?

"Hi, Samantha," James sighed.

Sirius and George sniggered.

"Daddy and I were just going to get an owl for me! Would you like to come?"

Who was this girl!? Didn't she see that James was busy? What a stuck-up, little spoiled brat!

"James, go ahead. I better go and catch up with my mom. See you when term starts!" She grabbed her jacket, and left the table.

'I don't like that girl. Samantha, was it? For ruining that for me! Of course, she probably did it for a reason!' Lily walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Honey! We got your owl-"

"Let's go!"

"Honey, what happened?" her mum asked.

"No, let's go!" she started to whine.

"Ok, thank you sir!" her father said to the bartender.

"Zechariah. Call me Zechariah," he reminded her father.

"Oh, yes, sorry Zechariah…" Lily pulled her mother and father out of the pub, and they left.


	3. Chapter Three: Seven Years Later

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

Disclaimer: Elle owns nothing. :'(  I wish I did, but I don't…

A Really Quick Author's Note: SHOUT OUT TO FROZEN IN MOTION! My first reviewer! I love you, love you, love you!! Thanks so much!

Well, third chapter! Hope you enjoy it! This is the start of seventh year. The previous chapters were just an insight on how life was for both of them before Hogwarts and how they met. I didn't really want to forget that part. If you're already bored with this story…please give it a chance. Plenty of people that have already read this would tell you it's really good, unless they lied to me, which I hope isn't the case! Well, enjoy.

~*~

Chapter 3: Seven Years Later 

**~ September 1 ~**

"My last year at Hogwarts…" Lily muttered to herself. She was walking up to King's Cross Station with her family (not counting Petunia), for the last time.

"Now, darling, if you forgot anything, please send an owl, and we'll look for it. Have fun at school! And send us lots and lots of updates!" her mum said, getting teary-eyed.

"_Mum_! We've been through this! You've said goodbye to me for the past 6 years, and now you're crying on this one? Please, I'll be fine!"

Cindy sighed.

"If you say so! And, say hello to James, Tara, and the others for me!"

"Ok, mum, I will. Now, please, it's 10:50! I have to go! I love you so much!" she hugged her mother, then her father.

"We love you too," John answered.

Lily turned toward the wall she was going to go through. With one last glance and smile back to her parents, she disappeared from their sight.

"Lily! There you are!" Tara Walter, her best friend, exclaimed, running over to her. Lily smiled. 

"Hi, Tara!" Lily replied, hugging her.

"Come on! James, Sirius, and Remus are waiting for us!"

Lily hadn't seen James for a couple of weeks and missed him terribly. It'd be great to see him again. She headed to the train with Tara.

**~ Earlier for James ~**

"I can't wait to see Lily today!" James sang. Sirius sighed loudly.

"For the billionth time, I know! I can't wait to see Tara either! Now, please, let me pack!" Sirius pleaded. James wouldn't shut up about Lily though. He missed her so much.

"But I haven't seen her in the _longest time!" James pretended to whine, causing Sirius to roll his eyes._

"It's been a month! You really should get out more! I mean, a month is _not_ been…" he cleared his throat, and mocked James, "…'the longest time'."

"Oh, Sirius, shut up! I do not need to get out more! I'm just in love! If I'm away from her for too long, I go crazy!"

"It seems you already have," Sirius muttered.

"I heard that! Come on, it's 10:30. We should go."

"Alright. Let's go," Sirius said, picking up his trunk and owl cage and following James down to his kitchen.

"Mum, dad, we're leaving now! Are you coming to say bye?" James called, hoping his parents would let him leave without too much difficulty.

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't we?" his mum, Destiny, asked, walking into the kitchen, setting down a book she'd been reading.

"Well, I am 18!"

"Well, that's not much to say, when you can't even make your bed!"

"Mum!"

Sirius tried to stifle his laughter. James _did seem to be pretty lazy and irresponsible at times, but he was Sirius' friend anyway._

"Fine, James, Sirius, go on. Have fun at school! Have fun being head boy, James. And _stay out of trouble_!" she ordered.

"We'll _try_ to!" James responded, trying not to grin.

"Yeah, right. That'll be the day! Now, go on, you have 25 minutes!"

James grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Platform 9 and 3/4!" James yelled. He immediately was deported to the platform, and saw the train once again.

"This is my last year at Hogwarts!" he muttered to himself. Sirius came out of the fireplace a second later.

"I hate traveling by floo powder!" Sirius complained.

James glanced at Sirius and rolled his eyes. He started walking toward the train, looking all around for Lily.

"I wonder if Lily's already here…oh, look, there's Remus!" James looked behind him at Sirius, but saw nothing but Sirius' school trunk. He then heard familiar giggle.

'Oh, _please_!' he thought, walking to where the giggles were coming from. He saw Sirius and Tara, his girlfriend.

"Get a room!" he said, acting disgusted. Sirius jumped when he saw James.

"What? We have to get a room when we kiss, but when you and Lily kiss, you don't?"

"That's right! Lily doesn't giggle," James stated.

"Since when? Just last year, on Valentine's Day, you pulled Lily aside, and started kissing her. You could hear her giggles from the end of the hallway!" Sirius argued.

James remembered that day clearly. She'd been playing hard to get that whole day, but James finally just grabbed her and pulled her into a corner and kissed her. They'd missed the first fifteen minutes of History of Magic, which had gotten them detention together. Of course, they'd just spent that whole night making out whenever their supervisor momentarily left.

"What? No way!" James denied.

"You were probably caught up in the moment, you didn't notice!" Tara piped up. "At least, that's what happens to me!" Tara kissed Sirius again.

"Hey guys!" Remus Lupin said, joining them. Remus was also a very close friend of Lily, James, Sirius, and Tara. "Why are we standing here?"

"No reason. Hey, Tara, got a compartment already? And is Lily here yet?" James asked.

"Yeah, third one from the front, and no, not that I know of. Go inside, and I'll wait for her."

"Thanks. Come on Remus, Sirius." James led them into the compartment. He waited anxiously for Lily to come. After 15 minutes, he was getting worried. It wasn't like her to be this late, especially now that they were both Head Boy and Head Girl. But then he saw the door open, revealing Lily, wearing a pair of very tight jeans and a tee, with Tara behind her. James' heart beat sped up.

"_Lily_!" James exclaimed. He stood up and gave her a kiss.

"Hello, James!" she whispered happily to him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, baby!"

They kissed again, and soon enough Lily started to giggle. Sirius cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh…yeah…" Lily said embarrassed, turning a light shade of pink.

"Hello, Lily!" Remus greeted.

"Hello. My mum says hi."

James sat down, and Lily sat right next to him, holding his hand.

"So, how was your summer?" Remus asked, changing seats to sit next to her.

"Great!" Lily answered.

"How touching!" a cold voice sneered.

Lily and James turned around to see Lucius Malfoy, one of their enemies in the Hogwarts house Slytherin, and Severus Snape standing at the doorway.

Lily spoke up, "Oh, Lucius. Give it up already! You've done so much as it is. Why don't you just leave all of us along and get on with your life?" Lily said smoothly.

"No, I don't think I will. Severus and I were wondering, James, how can you hang out with…" he nodded to Lily, "…her? A mudblood?"

James tensed his muscles and squeezed Lily's hand, but Lily squeezed it back, signaling not to loose his temper.

"No, James, ignore him," she muttered. James looked pleadingly at her. "No!"

Lucius continued, "I would think you'd have enough dignity to hang out with people of your…class and not kiss a mudblood here, let alone anywhere else…you surprise me!"

James couldn't take it anymore. His anger was too much to repress. He jumped forward, and Lucius landed on the floor, with James sitting on top of him.

"Don't you _ever _say that again!" he threatened.

"Or else what?" Lucius sneered.

James punched him hard in the nose, causing a trickle of blood to run down from Lucius' nose.

"James! Stop! Please! Leave him alone!! Get off of him!" Lily yelled helplessly.

But James didn't listen. His intention was killing Lucius right then and there, if it came to that.

Sirius saw Severus Snape grabbing for his wand, but Sirius was too quick. Sirius body-bound him.

"I said take it back!" James repeated.

"Never!"

Lily tried to pull James off of Lucius, trying stop the fight, but out of nowhere, she felt someone's fist touch her cheek roughly

Lucius started to grab his wand, stopped when he looked at Dredea Hancock, his girlfriend, and Lily fighting.

James looked too, just in time to see Lily punch Dredea in the nose. Lily grinned as Dreadea sat down in defeat and turned around noticing the shocked look on James' face. Lily's cheek had started to swell and one of Dredea's rings had cut her cheek.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You…you…punched her!" he replied.

"She deserved it!! Besides, she hit me first!" Lily debated.

Lucius knocked James over, and stood up.

"I'll get you for this! Come on, Dredea!" He left the room, huffing. Severus, who'd gotten out of the body-bind just watched helplessly as James took Lily's hand. A stab of jealousy rushed through him, but he didn't let it show. How long he'd wanted Lily, but James always beat him to her, unknowingly, of course. No one except Lucius knew of Severus' intense feelings for Lily, and he didn't want that secret coming out any time soon. Severus slowly turned on his heel, following Lucius and Dredea, who were a few compartments ahead.

"See you later, Dredea!" Lily said, coldly, closing the door.

James sat down at his seat, and stared at her, amazed at what Lily had done. She had shown that side to him a few times, but not very often. It was actually quite intriguing.

"What were you thinking, Lily? The Hancock's are one of the most prestigious wizarding families there is!" James told her.

"I don't really care!" she snapped back.

"Fine, fine! But you still shouldn't have done that!"

"Look, there have been just three people in my life that I absolutely hate. My sister, Dredea Hancock, and Samantha Fresta. I refuse to back down from those people. They need to grow up, and stop trying to ruin my life. Samantha already has done that!" Lily explained.

"What have I done?" a light female voice asked. Samantha Fresta stood at the door way of the compartment, with her long blonde hair falling to rest on her shoulders and chest and intent blue eyes staring at Lily coldly.

"What are _you _doing here?" Lily asked snottily.

"Jealousy isn't very flattering on you, Lily. And besides, there are no rules that say I can't say hi to people," Samantha replied cruelly. She turned her attention to James and smiled flirtatiously.

"Go away!" Lily demanded.

"No!" Samantha walked over to James, and sat on his lap. "Hello, James!" she said slyly, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"Hello, Samantha," he sighed, wishing she would disappear.

"How was your summer?"

"Wonderful! Lily and I went to Spain together. We had a blast," James answered, enjoying the expression on Samantha's face.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you had fun…"

"Loads. Now, if you will, please get off me!" James lightly pushed her off his lap.

Lily decided to take action, so she got on his lap instead.

They smiled at each other. Lily glanced at Samantha's furious face. Lily decided to make her even more jealous, so she kissed James. He got the picture, and returned the kiss.

"You know, Samantha, jealous isn't very flattering on you," Lily sneered.

Samantha gave an appalled squeak and left.

"What a show!" Sirius exclaimed. "Evans, didn't know you could be so…catty!" Sirius grinned. Tara hit him on the shoulder and laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lily replied, sitting back down on the seat and engaging in a conversation with Remus.

The train ride went on smoothly from then on, with no outbursts from Slytherins. Friends of theirs kept appearing at their compartment door. Lily didn't see her other friend Raluca, though. Maybe she'd gotten caught up with some other people. Lily and James, in the middle of the train ride, had to go to a meeting for the Heads. When they arrived at the train station in Hogsmeade, a town near Hogwarts, it was pouring out. Puddles had formed along the grass. Lily and Tara climbed into a carriage quickly, along with two other girls: Raluca Apostol and Michelle Carpenter.

"Raluca! There you are! I missed you over the summer!" Lily exclaimed, smiling at the chocolate brown haired girl across from her.

"I missed you too, Lily," she answered.

Lily turned her attention to Michelle Carptenter, who was seated next to Raluca.

"Hi, Michelle! How were you over the summer?" Lily asked, trying to be friendly.

"Fine," she answered, looking out the window. "I hooked up with Sam Reid, in Hufflepuff."

Lily opened her mouth in shock.

"You did!?"

"Yes, but he can be too demanding! He actually wanted me to have a steady relationship! So, obviously, he's gone," she stated, picking off a piece of fuzz on her Hogwarts coat with her long, manicured nails.

"Michelle! He's one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts!!" Tara exclaimed.

"Your point?"

Tara rolled her eyes as the carriage came to a halt, opening its door. Everyone stepped out.

**~ James ~**

"Hey, George," James said, getting into a carriage with Sirius and sitting down across from a fairly large friend of his in Gryffindor. "Where are Jeremy and Jupiter?"

"Oh, they're with Kelly and Megan. You know, their _girlfriends," George answered, rolling his eyes at the word._

"Oh, well, we'll sit with you!" Remus said, joining the three.

"You still with Lily?" George asked James curiously. "The summer did her some good. She's lookin' _fine_!"

"Yes, I am still with her! Don't go getting any ideas. You must've broken up with Raluca this summer…since you're not with her."

"Right. She said I was getting too…"_forward", which I think is totally bullshit! I mean, we went out for 3 years! And then she thinks I'm moving too fast! I bet you and Lily have passed that…obstacle," George said, grinning._

James felt his cheeks go a little pink.

"Oh, my God! You haven't!" George realized, starting to laugh.

"Y – yes, we have!" James lied quickly.

"James! Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked offended.

"I don't need to tell you everything!" James shot back.

"How was it?" George asked, leaning forward. "Was she a tiger? She looks like she would be, with that red hair…"

James could feel the heat rising within him, from embarrassment and longing. He really didn't know if she was or wasn't. He wanted to know, but every time he tried, she said no or found a way out of it. Maybe this year she'd change. Maybe after the romantic trip to Spain, she would realize that he wasn't just trying to play her. No, he loved her. He did. But for the time being, James would just have to guess at how she was like.

"It was great. And keep the secret between us, she's a tiger alright! She kept me up the whole night! – "

Before James could continue, the carriage door opened, relieving James a great deal. George gave James a high-five before they got out. James started talking to Remus, who had been quiet the whole conversation, but stopped in mid-sentence when someone covered his eyes with their hands while he entered the great castle.

"Guess who!" someone said, obviously trying to deepen their voice. James pulled the hands off of his eyes, and kissed them lightly.

"Lily," James answered.

"How'd you know?" Lily asked, giggling and wrapping her arms around his chest, leaning against his back, taking in his spicy cologne. Oh, how Lily loved how he smelled. Always the same scent, but she loved it.

Lily opened her eyes and noticed George starring at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable, making her want to cover herself up, even though she was wearing her Hogwarts uniform and a coat.

"Who else would have done that?" James replied, drawing her attention back onto him.

"Samantha…" Lily answered.

"After what you did on the train, I don't think she's cooled down," James told her.

Lily grinned evilly.

"Let's go into the great hall…"

Lily took James' hand, and they ran into the Great Hall.

P.S. I raised the rating just because, well, these people are seventh years, eighteen year olds… Just in case. I don't want any people who don't like cussing and some sexual affairs reading this since the rating was on PG. Now it's on PG-13… Right, anyway. Next chapter is coming up. All of these have been previously written. So I have plenty of chapters to post. Don't worry that I'm going to run out of them…

Love all you guys!

-Elle


	4. Chapter Four

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

Disclaimer: Elle owns nothing. :'( I wish I did, but I don't…

~*~

Chapter 4: Hogwarts 

Lily sat down between James and Tara. The only way, Tara and Lily had decided, to get peace and quiet at meals was to separate James and Sirius. Raluca and Remus sat opposite to them.

Dumbledore started to speak when the first years were all standing at the front of the hall. They all seemed so small compared to the seventh years. Lily remembered how she'd felt at her first night in Hogwarts. She was totally confused about the castle, but then Tara introduced herself, and they'd been friends ever since.

"Welcome to yet another year of Hogwarts! In first business, I would like to introduce the new head-boy and girl: James Potter and Lily Evans!"

The Great Hall burst into applause and cheers, except for the Slytherin table, who were sitting unhappily with their arms folded across their chests.

"Yes, yes! Congratulations Miss Evans and Mr. Potter! Well done. Also, I'd like to introduce our new Care of Magical Creatures professor: Professor Kettleburn!"

The hall went through their scattered applause of welcome. Lily studied the new professor. He looked awfully young, like he'd just graduated, but Lily didn't recognize him to be from Hogwarts. Maybe he was foreign.

"We're happy to have him! May I remind all of the students – young and old – that the Forbidden Forest is undoubtedly forbidden! If anyone is caught in the forest, they will face detention and other consequences. And, I have one more announcement. Since the Dark Lord Voldemort has been gaining power rapidly, the most rapid we've seen over these years, we will be taking special…precautions this year. Forth year students and older will only be aloud to go to Hogsmeade this year."

Moans were heard from the third years.

"I know you're upset, but we don't want you to not be able to handle yourselves if Voldemort shows up. Another precaution, there will be no Quidditch this year."

"What!? You're kidding!" James yelled, focusing his attention on Dumbledore instead of Lily. Other students muttered in agreement.

"I wish I was kidding, Mr. Potter, but I'm not. Like I said before, these are safety precautions! That's all. Now, let the Sorting begin!"

The Transfiguration teacher, Professor Grays, stood up and started calling off names.

"Ashpole, Athena!" Grays called sharply.

A little red head walked slowly up, looking terrified.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled after a few seconds. The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers.

"Beckman, Kaydi!"

A girl with her blonde hair in pigtails ran up to the hat, and forced it onto her head.

"Gryffindor!"

She beamed and ran over. Lily clapped. That girl reminded her of herself.

"Bryce Borkgren!"

The first boy to be sorted walked up slyly from the line and placed the hat on his head. The hat barely touched when it yelled…

"Slytherin!"

"Carter, Kelly!"

"Ravenclaw!"

James' little sister, Angel, we sorted into Gryffindor.

Before Lily knew it, the feast was over. Lily and James led the Gryffindor first years up to their new Dorms.

"Now, to get into the Gryffindor Common Room, you must say a password. You have to remember the password, or else you won't be able to get in. The password is Quidditch," Lily explained.

The portrait opened, and a couple of students awed, seeing it open. They walked in, and now even more students gaped.

"Now, the boys' dorms are to the right, and the girls' dorms are to the left. Remember, you will live with these people for the rest of your days at Hogwarts, so I would make a good first impression. Any questions?" Lily asked the students.

A little boy with brown hair raised his hand.

"What is Quidditch?" Lily looked at James, and he grinned.

"Here we go!" Lily muttered.

"It's a wizards sport that…" James started.

An hour later, James was still telling the little boy about the sport. Most of the kids were standing in pure boredom, except the ones who had never heard of the game, which wasn't a very large amount.

Lily had crouched down waiting for him to finish. When he seemed to not be anywhere from finishing, she spoke up, "James! Stop! Please! I'm sure the others don't want to hear this!" Lily told him.

"But I was getting to the best part!"

"Tell him later! Let's go join Sirius, Remus, Raluca, and Tara."

"Fine, I'll tell you the rest later, little guy. Any other questions before we go?"

A small girl raised her hand.

"Are you two going out?" James and Lily looked at her a little taken aback.

"Why do you think that?" Lily asked.

"You seem like a cute couple. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. Now, if that's all of the questions you have, we are going to go." The kids said their goodbyes and raced upstairs or to other parts of the common room wanting to explore everything. Lily and James joined the rest of their friends.

When Lily and James joined them, Sirius was complaining about the no Quidditch rule. "NO QUIDDITCH? It's stupid, James! I mean, what kind of rule is that?" Sirius yelled, causing everybody in the Common Room look at him. Some muttered in agreement.

"I know! I wanted to beat Slytherin…_again!" James punched his fist into his other hand in frustration. "I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore about this…"_

"James, it isn't going to change anything!" Tara told him. "Dumbledore is right; Voldemort could _easily come to a game and hurt someone!"_

"Really, James! I don't want anything to happen to you. And you being an heir to Gryffindor, and him being the heir of Slytherin, there's no telling what could happen. You need to be careful!" Lily reasoned.

"I guess you're right…but, I'm still upset about it!"

"I know…so…who's excited about the new year?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

A few hours later, they decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight, James!" Lily said, walking over to him.

He took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

He kissed her again, and again, and again.

Lily pulled away, not wanting to go any further.

"Goodnight, James. See you in the morning."

She walked over to Tara, and they walked up the stairs together.

"Man, was I close!" James told Sirius. Remus had already gone up to bed.

"No, you weren't! Not as close as you could be! And, anyway, you've already…"

"No, actually…we haven't," James confessed.

"What? You lied to George? To me?"

"Yes…but can you blame me!? I mean, George and you have. Remus hasn't, of course. But, me!?!?!? Lily's been my girlfriend longer than Tara has been yours.

"James, don't worry about it!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not a big deal!"

"Yes! It is! It's, like, I'm falling behind with you guys! I want to keep up! You know what? Just…never mind! Goodnight!"

James walked up the stairs in frustration.

"James! Come back! It's no big deal!" Sirius yelled, running after him.

"No, it's _not_ ok! We've been together for 6 years!" James hissed.

"James, you could be together for your whole lives, but you are only 18. That's young!"

"_Please_, Sirius, you've got nothing to worry about! Leave me alone! I'm tired!"

James started to walk up the stairs again.

"Not only tired, but crabby!" Sirius added under his breath.

Severus was feeling quite nervous as he walked out of the Great Hall early the following morning. He decided to finally talk to Lily Evans, his long time crush. Lucius knew nothing of what Severus was about to do. He told Lucius that he had a stomach ache and was going to make a quick potion to calm it. Severus was one of the most talented people in Hogwarts with Potions, perhaps better than the Potions teacher himself. But anyway, Severus was going to talk to Lily Evans. He'd been trying to ever since he saw her the first night at Hogwarts, but never had gotten the courage. Severus knew he wasn't as handsome as James, let alone any other guy at Hogwarts. And he assumed that someone as beautiful as she would never want anything to do with him. The reason why Severus had fallen in love with her was because of her bright green eyes. And now, hopefully, he'd see them up close instead of far away.

But as Severus rounded the corner, he saw a sight that made his heart wrench. James and Lily were making out in the middle of the hallway.

'Damn,' Severus cursed silently. 'Typical.' Every time Severus planned to talk to her, James stepped in before he even started to. But soon, James wouldn't be a problem anymore. Not if the Dark Lord had anything to do with it.

Severus grinned. Soon. But for now, he would have to wait and play it cool. But that didn't mean that he couldn't talk to her.

Severus waited in the shadows until they stopped. Since his first class was Potions, he figured he'd be able to miss the beginning, since he knew most of the potions they'd be studying this year, he didn't see it necessary.

Finally, after about ten minutes, Lily broke off James' kiss and smiled.

"Look, I better get to Arithmancy…" Lily whispered.

James kissed her again. He seemed to ignore what she'd said.

"Seriously, James!" Lily whispered again. "Arithmancy is one of my favorite subjects. I can't miss the first class on the first day."

James rested his head on her shoulder, sighing in defeat.

"Alright…"

Lily took a step back.

"I'll see you in Defense, okay?" She quickly kissed him again and headed off toward the Arithmancy classroom.

Severus waited for James to leave and then headed after Lily, as quietly as possible, in order not to scare her.

As Lily was closing in on her destination, Severus spoke up.

"Lily," Severus said, as his voice cracked.

Lily turned around and looked at him oddly.

"What?" she asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"I – I like your shoes." Severus said.

Severus mentally kicked himself. He was acting like a fool. No wonder she never paid much attention to him.

Lily looked down at her shoes. She was beginning to be a little concerned about Snape. No wonder James had told her to stay away.

"Do you need something?" she questioned, looking down the hallway, hoping someone would save her.

"N-no. I mean, yes. I mean…"

"I have to go…" Lily said slowly. She hurried off towards the classroom, already twenty minutes late.

"You idiot!" Severus muttered to himself, watching her walk off. As soon as she was gone, he began running to the dungeons, hoping he didn't miss too much.

"Lily Evans, you're late!" barked Professor Draiman, the Arithmancy professor.

"Sorry…head girl business…a first year couldn't find the Transfiguration room…" Lily lied.

"Alright, you're excused this time. Now, back to our lesson…" continued Draiman.

Big **big**** _big_ big_ BIG **BIG**_**** _BIG_ BIG_ shout out to the following reviewer:_**

FROZEN IN MOTION!


	5. Chapter Five

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

Disclaimer: Nothing except the plot is mine…

~*~

Chapter 5: The Letter 

The following week, Lily sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She heard the flapping of wings and realized the mail had arrived. Not expecting anything, Lily started to eat, but to her surprise, an owl landed right in front of her, carrying a letter in its beak.

She picked it up and slowly opened the envelope. It read:

_My Dearest Lily,_

_Please meet me in the closet next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at __twelve o'clock__ tonight._

_Anonymous _

Lily immediately looked at James. He was looking at her with curiosity.

"Who is it from?" he asked. She looked at him questioningly.

"It's not from you?" she asked confused. What was this about?

"No… I haven't sent you anything for the past couple of weeks! If I _had_ sent you something, you would know. Who's it from?"

He lunged at the letter, but Lily was too quick. She tucked it into her robes and smiled.

"It's from no one."

At dinner, Lily was extremely nervous at what at twelve o'clock tonight she would be doing.

"Lily, you look so pale. Are you feeling ok?" James asked.

"I'm…fine. I'm just a little…umm…cold. Yeah, I'm just a little cold," Lily thought out-loud.

"Oh, here..."

He took out his wand and summoned a sweater.

"There you go," he said. He kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you, James!"

She kissed him back.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too." (A/N: Awww…oh, sorry, that kind of ruined the –mood–…)

James and Lily kissed for a couple of moments. When they looked away from each other, a lot of people were staring at them, even Dumbledore! Lily went red, and they quickly pulled away from each other. Dumbledore had a playful glint in his eyes.

'Oops!' Lily thought. 'Oh no! What if the guy that's supposed to meet me saw this? He may not show up! And I want to know who it is!'

Dumbledore started to speak.

"Well…don't we have two little love birds?" Lily noticed James turn red, which was extremely rare.

He continued, "Now, are you two done? If not, please take yourselves elsewhere."

James couldn't believe Dumbledore was saying this.

Then he heard Lily whisper to him, "Why is he doing this? Tom and Lisa kissed last year, and he never made such a big deal!"

He looked at her and muttered back, "I know why he's doing this! I know exactly why!"

"Well, I wish he would stop!!" she hissed.

Lily then noticed he had started staring at Dumbledore, like he was concentrating on him.

'Professor, please stop!' James thought, trying to communicate with him.

'You don't have to call me professor, James,' Dumbledore thought back to him.

They were telekinetically talking back to each other.

'Yes, I do. Now, if you don't mind…would you stop?' James noticed that the whole hall was watching as he stared at Dumbledore.

'Alright, fine.' Dumbledore decided, still thinking to James.

Dumbledore sighed. James looked away and started rubbing his eyes from an awful headache.

Dumbledore started to address the hall, "Ok, now you all have seen enough. Go back to eating." The Hall erupted in chatter, pointing at Lily and James. James felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, James? What did you do to make him stop?" Lily asked quietly.

"I'm not sure…" he lied. "But I have an _awful headache!" James answered._

Lily leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, thankful that no one noticed, and started to rub his back gently.

"I think we've had enough for tonight!" Remus said.

"I was turning red, and I wasn't even being talked about!" Tara added in.

Lily sat there with James, rubbing his back, while everybody talked about school and so on.

After a half an hour, dinner was over. Lily and James got up, and walked to the hallway, holding hands.

"Oh, Potter and a mud-blood," a voice sneered.

James turned around quickly, as did the rest of the group.

It was Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

James went red in the face with rage. He tried to leap at Lucius, but Lily and Sirius had a grip on him. They were using all of their might to restrain him.

Unfortunately, Malfoy saw this and decided to go on, "I can't believe you actually kissed her in front of the whole school! You have sunk to the ultimate low!"

He smiled evilly.

James gave a forceful pull, which knocked Lily and Sirius to the floor, and quickly lunged at Malfoy, punching him hard in the nose. (A/N: lol…)

Lily gasped seeing Malfoy fall onto his back, but he quickly got up and hit James, making his lip bleed. James tackled Lucius again, hitting him again.

"James! Don't!" Lily yelled.

Finally, Sirius, jumping up, ran over to them and pulled James off of Malfoy.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again!" James said through gritted teeth. He tugged himself out of Sirius grasp and stared at Malfoy getting help from Snape.

The small crowd died down, and Lily stepped forward.

"Your lip is bleeding," she told him. "Let's go to Madame Pomfrey."

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked alarmed, when they entered the Hospital Wing.

"There was a…umm…fight…" James answered nervously.

"A _fight?_" she asked appalled.

They nodded their heads yes.

"Well…you have a bloody lip…and any thing else?" she asked.

"No…except Malfoy," James answered.

"Ok, I'll get a hold of him later…but I'll fix you up now."

Madam Pomfrey walked to a cabinet, and pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid. She put a drop of it on his lip.

He felt like a needle was poked into it, but as soon as the pain came, it left.

"There you go! No more fights, alright?"

James nodded as she shooed them out.

"You know, you didn't have to hurt him. I know you hate it when he calls me names, but you don't have to resort to hurting him!" Lily said after they'd left.

"But – ," James started to say, but Lily cut him off.

"Don't let him get to you, James! He's a shallow person, and he just wants to get you upset!" she said.

"Lily, no…I don't like it when he calls you names (a/n: lol…)! Remember in our second year? He stopped you in the hall and called you a bunch of things? I got so angry that I knocked him out for a couple of days?"

Lily laughed.

"Yes, I do…that was so funny."

She stopped in the hall.

"But that's beside the point, I know you get mad when he makes fun of me, but that's _my _problem. Don't fight my battles for me!"

"Whatever…" he said after a few seconds.

"Thank you."

In minutes they arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room.

At about fifteen until twelve, Lily crept out of her bed and lit a candle, trying not to wake the other girls. She grabbed a mirror and put on some lipstick and a little blush. After a few minutes, she grabbed her candle and silently went down to the common room, which thankfully was empty. All the way there, she was trying to guess who it could be that wrote the poem.

After a couple minutes, Lily arrived at the closet door. After taking a couple breaths, adjusting her hair, and taking a quick check of her clothing, she opened the door slowly.

"Hello?" she asked looking around.

She gasped at the person waiting for her.

Oooooo, cliffhanger…lol, sort of. Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I didn't really like how it turned out. It was kind of slow… and well, just kind of stupid (the fight and the kiss/Dumbledore thing and all…) I really did a lot of quick editing to that part making final edits. I kind of had writer's block fixing it, so it's not that well written. It was also a little on the short side…compared to the others. I promise that the next chapter you'll –hopefully – find better. Thanks so much for reading! 

Big, **big, _big, big,_** BIG, **BIG, _BIG, BIG_ shout out to the following reviewers:**

Frozen In Motion – My first reviewer! I'm happy you think I'm a good writer. I've put a lot of time into this story, and I hope it shows…

Nihtfyr – Thank you for your comments. You only read the first chapter so you really can't say if the plot is way over done. The first chapter really has nothing to do with the plot. It just shows how they lived their lives before Hogwarts. But whatever. Thanks.

lilypotterfan – Thanks for reading!! I'm glad you like it! Well, later in the story, Severus talks with Lily, and I'm not saying if Lily and James hook up, or when. That's a surprise (sort of)…

Queen Julia – What does " ^_^ " mean? I hope it's something good…

Diana – I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

Tomecia – lol, I guess I won't stop! Thanks for reading!!!

Erin – I'm really glad you like this! And I'm honored to hear that you don't really read Lily and James fics, but yet you're reading this one! Thanks!

Bombshell – I'm glad you like it! Please keep on reading!!

Thanks to all of you guys!!!! You really made me happy to find 8 reviews! Eight is a start, and I'm so happy! Thanks again. And I hope you like this chapter!

-Elle


	6. Chapter Six

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

Disclaimer: Nothing except the plot is mine…

~*~

Chapter 6: A Huge Fight 

"James!?" she asked flabbergasted.

James quickly got up out of bed, grabbed a few things, put on his cloak, and headed to the closet. It was 11:40 once he reached it, so he had time to prepare before She came.

"I hope she remembers…" he muttered, laying out a red blanket.

He lit the candles by magic and waited nervously. Soon enough, he heard the door opening.

He saw Lily, and she gasped.

"James?!"

"It's me!" he said happily, jumping up and kissing her.

Lily frowned in disappointment as he let go of her. James? It was James? Him? Her anonymous admirer? She thought it was someone else. Secretly, she wanted someone else. Not because she didn't like James, she just wanted a little excitement.

"I thought it was a secret admirer or something…" she began.

"I _am_ your admirer! It's just not a secret," he reasoned.

"Okay, well, why did you want us to meet here? Why not outside or something?" she asked.

"Well…it's kind of chilly outside…"

"James, it _is_ October… Sure, it probably is cold out there right now, but I did bring my cloak…"

"Well…it doesn't matter. You're here, and so am I. So relax…" he said softly.

Lily scanned what was set up. A red blanket covered the hard, stone floor of the small closet. A bowl of grapes had been placed to the side, along with other types of food.

She looked at James, "I love it!"

He walked her over to the blanket, and they sat down. They spent the next hour talking about their classes, etc.

When they decided to leave, Lily stood up, helped fold the blanket, and started to walk to the door.

"I was just wondering, James – " Lily started to turn around and say something, but James grabbed her arm, and gave her a kiss.

"I love you!" Lily whispered (a/n: OMG! This is soooo cliché!).

"I love you too!"

Lily put her hands on his shoulders as James placed his hands on her waist. By now, they were kissing very passionately.

He started to work down from her waist.

"James…" Lily whispered.

He didn't answer, just kept on kissing her, now on the neck.

She pushed him back lightly and whispered, voice getting stronger as she spoke, "James, no. I – I don't know what you planned on doing tonight, but whatever it was…I…no…"

She turned around, ran to the door, and left without looking back, leaving a very upset and embarrassed James.

Lily ran down the hall sniveling a bit. How many times had she told him no? Was he planning on pushing her into it? She didn't want that. She didn't want a boyfriend like that. She didn't want a boyfriend who wanted to force her into something she wasn't comfortable with.

She headed toward her dorm, but thought better of it. James would soon be going back there. No way in hell did she want to speak with him for a while. So, instead, she went to the Astronomy tower to compose herself.

When she arrived, she saw a dark shadow of a person.

"Remus?" she asked, walking toward the figure cautiously.

"Lily?" Remus asked surprised, looking behind him and seeing a teary-eyed Lily. "What are you doing here? It's late!"

"I couldn't sleep," she lied, speaking very nasally.

"Oh. Want to sit down?" he asked kindly, patting the stone next to him.

"No thanks," she sniffed. "I think I'll go."

She turned around, but felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you crying, Lily?" Remus asked softly.

Lily turned around and looked at him, wondering why he was caring so much.

"No…" she said, quickly wiping away the remaining tears on her face.

"Don't lie. I'm one of your best friends, you can tell me anything."

Lily looked questioningly. As well as she knew Remus, she couldn't possibly tell him what was bothering her.

"I know. Not this time though. But I'm sure James will."

Remus sighed.

"What did he do?"

"I told you, I'm not telling. I better go."

"But…"

"I'll see you later."

Lily left.

James was walking down the hallways with his things from the night. He was extremely angry at Lily. Why did she have to say no? Didn't she realize that they had been going out for six years? How could she not be ready?

James was so lost in thought that he didn't even see the person he was just about to run into…(a/n: If that makes any sense…)

"Oops, sorry…" James muttered. He looked up at the person he had run into.

"Samantha?" James asked, getting up, and helping the girl up too.

_Oh…great! Just who I need to run into!_ he thought sarcastically.

"James!!" Samantha smiled furtively. "Hi! I saw Lily running down the hall a little while ago…Do you know what happened?" she questioned.

"Well –,"

"Did you break up with her?" she asked, stepping forward.

"No!" he exclaimed, backing away.

"Oh," she pouted, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah…we actually just had a fight…"

"Oh…really? Do you want to talk about it? Come on, let's go for a walk," she said, grabbing a hold of his hands and dragging him down the hall with her. "So…what'd you do?"

"Well…uh…I kind of made a move on her, and she got all mad…" James explained, getting a little angry thinking about it.

"Oh, well, that's too bad!" Samantha said, not sounding sympathetic at all.

Samantha moved closer to him, and James didn't think to step away.

"It's a little chilly here, don't you think?"

James looked at her and put his arm around her (a/n: …being the idiot he is.).

"Is that any better?" he asked.

"Thank you!" she said sweetly.

Samantha suddenly turned her head toward him and kissed him.

As Lily walked down the Astronomy Tower, she heard voices. One of them sounded like James'. Lily didn't recognize the other voice, but it was a girl.

When Lily reached the end of the stairs, she gasped.

James had his arm around Samantha…and was kissing her!

"_James!_" Lily shrieked.

_Oh my God…**oh my God!**_ Lily thought quickly, feeling heartbreak rush through her body.

James pulled away from Samantha and saw Lily standing at the bottom of the stairs. Tears were coming to her eyes. The expression on her face broke James' heart and sent a shudder down his spine.

"Shit…Lily…I…" James said, pulling away and searching for words.

Lily walked over to him and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"_How could you?!?!?!_" she asked in tears. "_How could you do this to me_?"

"It's not what it looks like!" James tried to rub away the tears streaming down her face with his thumb, but she pushed his hand away roughly.

"_Don't – you – touch – me!_" Her voice was full of hatred. "_You…I **can't** believe you…!"_

"But, Lily…I…" James started, trying to cover-up what happened.

Lily shifted her eyes to Samantha, who was smirking next to James.

"_Get away from him!!_" Lily yelled. Samantha didn't make a move to leave.

Lily turned her attention back to James. Lily was furious, shaking from head to toe. Tears were streaming down her face like swelling rivers. Her skin was pale, the palest it probably had ever been. James could tell she was upset.

"I thought you loved me! That we would get married! And yet you're kissing another girl? Samantha! I just don't understand… How could you do this? I mean…first you try to get me into sleeping with you and then this!? What? I don't satisfy you? Is that it? Is that why!? She's the one that can satisfy you?" Lily yelled.

"No! Lily! It's not like that! It's never been like that – "

"Oh, really? What is it like then James? Why were you kissing her? I _saw_ you! You looked like you were enjoying it too! You totally forgot about me!" At this point, Lily could hardly talk. "I don't think I can be with someone like that. It's like I can't please you. And in order to please you, I have to sleep with you? I don't think so… I don't think I can do that, James." Lily's eyes flared.

"What…what are you saying?" James asked slowly and quietly.

"What do you think, James? I can't trust you any more! You'll go off kissing girls every time we get into a fight! How many others have you kissed? How many other girls have you cheated on me with? I'm sorry James, but we're through. I can't…I can't be with you anymore," she finished softly.

"No…" James whispered, taking a step toward her again, reaching for her, unsure if she was serious or not.

"_No!_ Don't touch me, James!" Lily yelled, shaking in anger.

She stepped away shaking her head in anger and disbelief.

"We're over…! Have a good life!" She sounded hysterical, almost like she was on the verge of laughing. Lily stormed away furious and sobbing.

"Lily! Wait!" she heard James yell, but she didn't care. She ran to her dorm in the Gryffindor tower and collapsed onto her bed bawling.

"Lily! Wait!" James yelled, but she ignored him.

He started to run after her, but his arm was grabbed by Samantha.

"You stay here with me, honey!"

And with that, she pulled him into another kiss that James didn't refuse.

"Follow me!" she whispered mysteriously.

James followed her obediently into the same closet, numb of emotion. He was confused and shocked and really didn't know what was going on. Did Lily really mean what she'd said? She couldn't have… Their relationship couldn't be over, could it?

Samantha took out her want and put a spell on it, so no one could come into or hear anything that was going on inside.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" James questioned in monotone.

Samantha grinned mischievously and pulled him on top of her.

James opened his eyes suddenly, with a monstrous headache.

"Where am I?" James muttered. He tried to focus on his surroundings. He was in an empty closet, with Samantha next to him, fully dressed.

_Oh, my God! No, I didn't spend the night with her!_ he thought, appalled with himself. _Shit! Lily is going to **hate**_ _me, no matter what I did or didn't do! Oh, wait…we broke up last night… I guess I'm a free man… What time is it? It's a Saturday, isn't it?_

James looked down at Samantha and shook her awake.

"What? Where am I? James?" she asked, blinking a few times.

"Yeah, it's me… I'm going to leave. Do you want to get breakfast with me?"

"Sure!" Samantha exclaimed.

She stood up and messed with her hair. James tried to do the same, but had no luck.

He carefully opened the door and checked to see if anyone was there.

When he was sure the way was clear, he took hold of Samantha's hand and walked with her to the Great Hall.

"Lily?" a gentle voice asked. "Lily? Wake up!"

Lily slowly opened her eyes. Tara was sitting next to her on her bed with Raluca standing next to her.

Lily turned onto her stomach and yawned. Her whole pillow was wet from her tears.

"Remus told us what happened last night…Are you and James okay? What actually happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, guys…and no, we're not okay…" Lily answered on the verge of tears.

"Please, Lils, it'll help if you talk about it!" Raluca said.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…well…" Lily began.

Once she was finished, Lily asked, "Where _is Samantha anyway?!"_

"Well…Lily…she…umm…never came back last night…nor did James… Lily! I'm so sorry!" Raluca said munificently.

"Oh, guys! I messed up big time!! I lost my chance with James forever!!" Lily cried.

"And now James and Samantha are "together"! I'm never going to get him back! And you know Samantha! She's, like, evil! She has always tried to get James away from me! And now she's successfully done just that!!!"

"Lily! It's ok! There are others out that…better than James! Forget him! I do happen to know Remus has a crush on you!"

Tara nudged her.

"Really?" Lily asked hopefully, her tears stopping.

"Yep! You should give him a chance! You've always blown him off for James…I think it's his turn! Don't you?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Well…why don't you? Forget James!" Raluca exclaimed.

"But…I can't just forget him…I love James…only James."

"You've never given Remus a try. Come on, let's go down for breakfast."

"I don't want to," Lily said shortly, curling up in her covers.

"Lily, please. You need to eat!"

"I can't. Just leave me alone!"

After several minutes of coaxing and short disagreements, Tara and Raluca had gotten Lily to come down for breakfast. They'd even managed to make her presentable.

"Hey, Remus," Lily greeted miserably, sitting down next to him, resting her head on the table.

"Hello…how are you doing this morning? After last night…" Remus asked slowly, unsure of what her reaction was going to be.

"Awful!" she confessed, raising her head. She felt her eyes start to brim with tears.

"It will all settle down in a couple of days. Trust me." he assured.

James entered the hall with Samantha holding his hand at that moment. Everyone stared. Usually, he came in with Lily. Murmurs started passing around the hall.

James frowned a little, but Samantha was glowing with happiness and excitement. This was what she had always wanted!

As they made their way to the Gryffindor table, he noticed Lily stare hurt, with tears swelling in her eyes.

She suddenly looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek.

_James, you idiot! What have you gotten into?_ he thought. _She's crying! I wish I could go and comfort her! Wait! I did this! She hates me! She'll never want me back after what I've done! I shouldn't have gone on that walk with Samantha. No, I shouldn't have even made a move on her…and now she hates me! All my friends hate me! I am changed now all because of a stupid urge to get laid! And now I'm with Samantha? I spent the night with her! And she's one of the sluts of the school! What have I done? I've ruined my life!_

"Hey, guys!" he said to the group, carefully ignoring Lily's eyes.

"Hi," Sirius said crossly. "Guys, you know what? I'm not that hungry. Want to come play chess with me, Lily? Remus? Tara? Raluca?"

James noticed that he didn't invite him. A small stab of envy rushed through him.

Everyone made a move to get up, except Lily, who had rested her head on the table again, and didn't answer Sirius' question.

Sirius, too preoccupied with ignoring James, didn't notice.

Before everyone had left, James grabbed Sirius arm.

"Let me explain!" James begged.

"What is there to explain, James? I know what you did!"  He nodded toward Samantha. "I'm not an idiot! And Lily told me what you did before that…how could you? You know she didn't even kiss you until the end of our second year! What made you think she would want to sleep with you!?" Sirius questioned angrily.

"I…I don't know! We have been going out for six years though!" James explained.

"You _had_ gone out with her for six years. You broke up! And, I'd say you moved on quite quickly. Don't wait even an hour to get with someone new? I thought you _loved her! Do you even know how much you hurt her? Tara told me she came into the dorms last night bawling! And she didn't go to sleep for, like, hours. She was __so upset! She basically cried herself to sleep! Wait…why am I telling you this? It's not like you even care! Sorry I mentioned it!" (a/n: Sirius is getting a little attitude! hehe)._

With that, Sirius walked away, leaving James standing there, with Samantha looking curiously at him, and Lily forgotten.

James sat down and tried to resist the urges of looking at Lily. He could hear small sniffles coming from her direction.

"So…James, do you want to do anything today with me?" Lily heard Samantha ask.

"Umm…yeah, I guess. I've got nothing better to do…"

_God…oh God…what have I done? I can't do this…I can't deal with this. It's all too much. Doesn't he realize what he's doing to me? How much he's hurting me? I just want to kill him… **No, you don't! You love him! Don't say things like that, Lily! **I know I still love him. God damn it! I hate my life! I screw it up all the time!_

James and Samantha had meanwhile been talking about…things. They'd forgotten about Lily, and she just happened to come up in the conversation. This really angered Lily. How could James just ignore her? Forget her?

When it got to the point she could no longer stand even the sound of them talking, Lily jumped up and burst, letting the anger dwelling inside her for the past twelve hours out.

"Fuck it, James!" she shouted angrily.

The hall stopped at once. It was as if someone had pressed a 'pause' button on the whole school, with the exception of Lily and James.

"Stop torturing me! You're driving me insane! What about me? How can you just manage to forget me in the past twelve hours? How can you throw away everything we had in just one night?!"

Was this the same couple the Hall had witnessed making out in the Great Hall a week ago? It was as if the world had turned everything upside down and inside out. Lily and James? Mad at each other? Something was totally wrong! This couldn't be! They were supposed to love each other forever!

James was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say to such a comment? She was going insane! Wasn't she the one that had broken up with him?

"Screw you, Lily! You fucking broke up with me! Don't say that _I'm_ torturing you! You brought it on yourself! And yeah, fuck it! We're over!" James yelled furiously, shuddering with anger.

Lily frowned, on the verge of tears, and finally, after a few seconds of complete silence, she ran out of the hall.

Lily ran down the halls breathing heavily. Her chest was tight. She was having a panic attack. She pressed her palm into her chest, still angry, trying to calm herself down.

Lily started coughing, trying to catch her breath. When not being able to take standing anymore, she finally just burst out crying and collapsed to the floor. But to her surprise, someone was there to catch her. They put their arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"Get off of me, James!" Lily hollered, fighting against the person, trying to wiggle free. The body didn't feel like James though. It was a lot thinner and less muscular. Who was this?

Severus quietly followed the panic-stricken Lily out of the Great Hall as soon as she left. He was both alarmed and joyous at the same time. This meant Lily and James had broken up! Maybe he would get a chance with the beautiful red head? Who knew? But he _could_ be there for her when her friends left, couldn't he? When he turned a corner, he saw Lily resting her hands on her knees breathing loudly, trying to catch her breath. When he was just about to tap her on the shoulder and say something, she crumbled to the floor in tears, but ended up of running into his arms. She became limp for a second, but started wriggling free. He cursed silently as an elbow collided into a rib.

"Get off of me, James!" she yelled angrily.

Severus gladly let go of her.

Lily turned around quickly when the person let her go. Severus Snape was standing behind her, with a kind expression on his face. What was he doing here? It wasn't James? Why didn't he come after her?

She whimpered for a second, feeling dizzy inside, and fainted.

Severus was caught off guard when she sunk to the floor for the second time in the past five minutes. As soon as she had dropped, she was in Severus' arms the next second.

Now what? He couldn't exactly go into the Hall with her and say she'd fainted. Who would believe him? Someone would claim he'd put some spell on her. And the nurse was in the Great Hall at this time too. He couldn't exactly just leave her on the floor in a dead faint. Who knew what could happen then? No, maybe he should go to the Gryffindor common room. Since Severus was a Slytherin house Prefect (a/n: yeah, 7th years who aren't Head boy/girl get to be Prefects again in my story), he knew passwords. But what if Lily's friends freaked out? They probably would. Then he remembered the secret room he'd found in his third or fourth year – The Room of Requirements. Yes. That would work! So Severus gently picked his love's limp body in his arms and started off toward his secret room.

James' cheeks burned as soon as Lily left the Hall. What the hell was his problem? Why was he being such an asshole? Such a dickhead? Why was Lily being so bitchy and petulant? Everything was way too much for him.

James grabbed a piece of toast and roughly shoved it into his mouth, ignoring Samantha's odd glimpses and the stares from the rest of the Hogwarts population. When he finally couldn't stand being in such an antagonistic environment, he decided to take a break outside.

"Where are you going?" Samantha asked amiably, as James stood.

"Somewhere. Don't come, I just want to be by myself…" James answered moodily. He walked out of the Hall for a stroll around the grounds to sort everything out.

Like it? Troublesome chapter. Although, truthfully, it's more fun to write chapters with anger and trouble than lovey-dovey. Of course, fans don't exactly like it… So sorry. But don't worry (if you ever were), things will (of course) get better. Thanks so much for reading! Next time I'll post sooner.

P.S. The reason why I didn't post this sooner was because 1)Homework load is doubling, stupid school! and 2) Have any of you realized Sims is really addicting? It got me. So far, I'm married to Andy (no, you shouldn't know him), and I adopted a little baby boy named Jacob! Aww...he's growing up so fast! *Wipes tears away* Right, anyway. I advise to you get the Sims game! It's really fun! ;)

Big, **big, _big, big,_** BIG, **BIG, _BIG, BIG_ shout out to the following reviewers:**

Frozen In Motion – My first _ever reviewer!_

Nihtfyr – Even though she/he insulted me…

lilypotterfan 

Queen Julia

Diana

Tomecia

Erin

Bombshell

dude-o-rama

xandra

Annnnnnnd

Ruth Beer – Kady, that was weirder than your usual weird. When I read that I was like, "What?" Don't scare anyone away! Oh, and clever name…Root beet, Ruth Beer…yeah, anyway. See you at school Monday!

P.S. What's with the meat thing? Were you high or something?

Thanks to all of you guys!! Hope you like this chapter!

-Elle


	7. Chapter Seven

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

**Author's Note**: I know…I haven't posted in forever! I've just been really busy. I also realized that I totally had to rewrite this chapter. It totally felt like a soap opera script to me when I reread it. It's fixed now…at least, I hope so. Oh, yeah, btw, I would check the last chapter (around the ending) because I changed some of that.  Hope you like this!

-Elle

P.S. Cherrycoke28 and Crimson Girl…

Cherrycoke28 – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch. And no, that is not how Cliff and I are. You can ask all of my friends, we really do hang out. It's not how you said. Totally not.

Crimson Girl – okay, okay. I'm posting…

Disclaimer: Nothing except the plot is mine… I need a new disclaimer. Any ideas?

~*~

Chapter 7: 

Severus stepped into the comfy room with white carpet and deep forest green walls. There was one couch waiting for Lily's precious body in the middle of the room. With three steps, Severus was at the couch, placing his love's body gently down onto the plump cushions. He tenderly wiped a strand of her fiery red hair away. Quietly stepping back, he admired her face. Tear stained as it was, she was still beautiful. Her chest rose and fell in a steady pattern, but suddenly Lily took a deep breath and came to.

Lily inhaled loudly and then slowly let her breath out. She felt a hand fall onto her forehead. Huh? What was going on?

"Lily!" someone exclaimed softly. Who was that? Where was she? What was going on?

She opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Severus Snape bending over her, smiling.

"What the hell…" Lily muttered, jumping up. "Where am I? What…where…what's going on?" she inquired.

Severus stood and looked down at her. He stood about four inches higher than she stood. It was kind of intimidating.

"You fainted in the hallway," he replied softly, in a voice Lily couldn't say she'd heard before. Was it kind? Caring? No…Severus was evil. He couldn't be friendly.

Memories came flooding into her head like a tidal wave. She'd had a fight with James. Tears started welling in her eyes at the thought. Why was he being so cruel? Didn't he care at all?

"I…I have to go…" Lily said, backing away unsteadily. She wouldn't be able to hold her tears back much longer. This was all too much. How could her life plummet down to hell and burn? There was no way James would ever come back. No way.

"No. Wait, Lily. Do you want to talk about it? I'm here…" He offered his pale hand to her.

Lily didn't answer, just stepped back, almost tripping over a white rug on the floor.

"Careful!" Severus half-yelled, grabbing her arm to stop her from falling.

"Get off of me!" Lily shrieked, pulling her arm back. "God! Leave me alone! I don't even know you!" Lily stumbled out of the room, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Lily!" Severus shouted after her. "God damn it!" He slammed his fist into the gray stone wall beside him. Why did she always run away? Was she really that afraid of him?

Later that morning, Lily was sitting in the common room with her head in her hands. She was miserable. Her friends were talking and laughing all around her, oblivious to the emotional pain she was in. She hadn't seen James since breakfast, and she was happy about that. He was being such an ass. Lily didn't know if she'd be able to hold back her tears if she laid eyes on him, if she was even in the same room as he. However, Lily was about to find out.

James stepped into the common room after his walk. He was somewhat calmed down, but guilt was pumping through every inch of his body. Why was he being so cruel to Lily? How could he say such things to the love of his life? After all they'd been through; he was going to blow it. That couldn't happen. Lily meant too much to him.

He was planning on talking to Lily, telling her how sorry he was. He couldn't let it end this way. Hopefully, she'd forgive him, but he knew it would require a lot of begging to take him back. He was ready for that; anything to get her back.

He spotted Lily over in a corner, curled up in an overstuffed chair. Her face was resting in her hands. An empty box of Kleenex was balanced on the edge of her chair. James' heart did a dive. She looked so miserable and sad. It was all because of him.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Lily?" James asked softly and carefully. He didn't want her to get angry with him.

Lily looked up to see who it was and her heart dropped. James. Immediately, her face turned cold and rock-hard. What the fuck was he doing here? Not with Samantha?

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, sniffling and wiping a tear away.

"I…Can we please talk?" he questioned nervously.

Lily examined him carefully. The pain of the previous night spiraled up to her heart and stung it.

"I don't think I can…" she answered, staring up into his clear, blue eyes. Tears were tugging at her eyes, begging to fall down onto her rosy cheeks (a/n: isn't that a cool way of saying that?).

"Please, Lily. I'm…I'm so sorry…"

Lily stood up and left an inch between her face and his.

"Sorry? Sorry!? How the hell can you be sorry? You broke my heart, James! I – " Lily whispered.

"God damn it, Lily! Please!"

Behind him, Remus overheard what was happening. He was getting angry. James needed to leave her alone. Didn't he get that they were over? Maybe now he'd get his chance with her?

"Why don't you just leave her alone?!?!" Remus asked angrily. Did he just say that?

Lily stared at him in shock as James stepped to the side and made a half circle, so he could face both Lily and Remus.

"What the – "

"You broke her heart, and you're never going to fix it with her!! You've completely ruined your chance! You messed up! Face the fact that you have lost and I will now get the chance to have her! I've waited for six damn long years to have my chance! And I'm not going to wait any longer! I get to have her now!" Remus fumed.

Everybody was now staring at Lily, James, and Remus. Lily looked like she was about to burst into tears with one more word.

James, on the other hand, looked like he was about to attack Remus any second. What the fuck was Remus' problem? This had nothing to do with him!

Tara, Raluca, and Sirius were now standing, watching the argument with wide eyes. What was Remus doing?

"Fine!" James yelled back. "That's the way you want it then? Have her!! I have Samantha! I don't give a fuck about Lily! I'm glad I didn't have to stay with some fucking bitch like Lily anyway!" James hollered, angrier than any one.

Lily felt her throat begin to tighten and, when she couldn't hold herself back, she burst out into tears and crumbled into the chair.

Tara, unable to resist the urge, strode over to James and slapped him with all her might.

"You fucking bastard," Tara hissed. "Get out now."

Lily was still crying uncontrollably. How could James be so cruel? How could he say such things? He didn't want her? He thought she was a bitch? Nothing could get worse.

Just then, the common room portrait opened and entered Samantha. Samantha looked around the room, examining the scene, to see if she could do anymore damage. She grinned maliciously.

"Hi, baby!" she said sweetly to James, placing her hand on his shoulder.

James shrugged it off and glanced at Lily.

"Lily, no. I'm sorry…"

She was staring at him in pure hatred. Her face was stained with tears.

"Get…out," Lily whispered, standing up and pointing at the door. The tone of her voice was deathly.

No one made a move to leave.

"Get the fuck out, James!" Lily screamed. "I don't even want to see you! I hate you, James! I hate you! How can you do this to me…to us? Just fuck it all!" Tears streamed down her face.

James was heartbroken at her words. She hated him? Was she serious? Or just upset about the current events?

"Come on, James, let's go – " Samantha stared.

"No, James, come with me!" Sirius interrupted.

Samantha huffed and walked out of the common room as Sirius took James' arm and dragged him out into the hallway.

Raluca and Tara were now comforting Lily with every way possible. Remus was just standing to the side in total confusion. The younger students had gone back to their conversations.

"Lily! Calm down!" Tara exclaimed, trying to comfort Lily, but she wouldn't stop crying.

 "Yeah, Lily. Please. It'll be ok!" Raluca agreed.

"No, it won't! God! I hate James! I hate him!" she cried.

"Shush, Lily! You don't hate him! You're just upset!"

"No! I seriously hate him! How could he do this to me? To our relationship? To himself!! He's so stupid! And I hate him for that! I hate him because he broke my heart! I hate everything about him!"

"Lily! Don't say that! You're just upset and hurt by this, but you still love him!" Tara replied.

"Shut up. Just leave me alone." Lily rushed up the stairs. A moment later, they heard a door slam.

"This is so sad! Lily and James were supposed to be together forever! They're in love! This is just so depressing for all couples! I mean, if James would do that to Lily, then what am I supposed to think Sirius would do?!" Tara asked, sitting down in the chair Lily had been in.

"I know…it is sad. But, maybe, they just aren't meant to be…this fight may have been the light Lily needed to see…" Remus spoke up, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the red walls.

"Remus! I can't believe you just said that!" Raluca commented. "They _are_ supposed to be together forever! When two people love as much as Lily and James love each other, it's fate. It's got to be."

"She's dated James ever since she got here! She hasn't seen other guys to know that James is "the One". How can you say that it's fate when she hasn't even gone to any other guys? She's always been with James! You know, I was going to ask Lily out the day James did. I told James, even though I knew he liked her too, that I was going to ask her. He beat me to her! God, I was so pissed! I could've killed James, but I didn't (a/n: obviously…). Lily seemed so happy. And, ever since, I've been secretly waiting for James and Lily to break up."

"Remus – "

"And then, remember when they had that huge fight in fifth year? I thought I was finally going to get my chance. But no! James and Lily made up. I'm just so sick of it! Why won't they break up?"

"Remus, listen. James and Lily love each other – " Raluca started.

"I love her too!"

"If you love her, then you'll want the best for her, which is James. Although, at this time, he's being a…never mind. Just…Remus, if you really truly love her, then you'll want the best for her. You have to understand."

"I do. But…it's just so hard to see her with James…"

"It probably is! But, come on Remus. Think about all the other girls at Hogwarts! You've also been hung up and haven't looked around. You don't know if you truly love Lily because you haven't looked around. Now, I'm going to go _try_ to talk to her. Want to come, Ral?"

Raluca nodded. She and Tara walked up the stairs, leaving Remus to think about all they'd said.

Remus decided he was going to get over Lily and enjoy life. No more jealousy. No more wishing for her. Remus smiled to himself, and went up to his dorms.

Sirius and James walked out of the common room.

"What the fuck was that?" Sirius asked.

"I…don't know…I just…got so pissed off. You know me! When I get pissed off, I say things I don't mean!" James explained. "You should still let me explain about what happened."

Sirius motioned for him to go on.

James explained what he did in the closet with Lily, how he didn't want to kiss Samantha, how he didn't sleep with Samantha, and that he was the one that stopped how far they went, which wasn't very far.

"Damn. Sorry I was so mean to you earlier…I didn't know…" Sirius apologized.

"It's ok…I just wish Lily would understand that I didn't sleep with Samantha. That's what hurt her most…" James said dejectedly.

"I know…Talk to her."

"Yeah… I shouldn't wait any longer. I have to talk to her…Tonight; I'll take her aside," James decided, "and talk to her. I have to give her cloak back anyway…" James decided. 

"Okay, sounds good."

James nodded, turned to the Fat Lady, and said the password. Sirius followed behind him.

Little did they know, someone had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

Sigh, this chapter took me forever. I don't like it at all. It's too…I dunno. I just don't like it. I think there's too much dialogue and not enough feeling in it. But, I may be wrong. The part after the fight I think is stupid, but before that is alright. I just wrote that part – before they talk to Remus. But, anyway. I'll try and post sooner next time! I promise. Oh, and I need to talk to one of my friends and get her opinion on something. Depending on what they think, I may completely change how I wrote it originally. But maybe not. So, I guess the next posting time depends on when I talk to my friend.

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Hope you like this!

-Elle


	8. Chapter Eight

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize as Harry Potter is mine. All else is Rowling's.

Author's Note: Yeah, umm, sorry it took me so long to get this done. I worked really hard on The Flirting Game, and I think I got that done on time. I'm really, really, really, really sorry! Thanks for reading!

~*~

Chapter 8: 

At six o'clock, James walked nervously down the boys' stairs. His hands were sweaty and tongue dry. He wasn't sure how she'd react after he told her how sorry he was. Hopefully, she'd accept his apology.

James took a deep breath, and walked into the common room. He felt as if a thousand eyes were on him, but none were. Everyone continued doing homework, talking, or even just staring into the fire. The only people that _did_ notice were Sirius and Remus. Peter Pettigrew was also sitting next to him. He'd been acting a little different since school had started – not as annoying and helpless. Peter had also been going off into the castle at odd hours, but he'd always been a little different. Tara was no where to be seen.  James warily nodded at Remus and took another deep breath.

Thankfully, Samantha was nowhere to be seen. Actually, she'd been away all afternoon. James was glad about that. She wasn't there to annoy the hell out of him.

Lily was sitting in an armchair off in the corner reading a book. She looked beautiful with her legs sprawled across the arms and red hair falling gently down her shoulders. How would she react?

James awkwardly stepped up to her and cleared his throat. How familiar that seemed.

Lily looked up and immediately her expression grew cold.

"Come up with me, please," James spoke softly, trying to keep her anger down.

"No," she replied stubbornly, turning her attention back to the book. No tears came this time, James observed.

"Lily, please, come with me," he repeated. "I promise I won't try to do anything.

Lily looked up and considered the idea. James bit his lip and stared back into her eyes pleadingly.

_Just come!_ he thought. _Please just come!_

Finally, after a few seconds, Lily sighed and slammed her book down. James grinned and walked up to the boys' dorms, with Lily reluctantly following.

Entering, James motioned for Lily to sit down on his bed as he took his post a few feet in front of her.

"Thank you," James said uneasily, nerves pumping through every centimeter of his body.

Lily raised her eyebrow and crossed her legs, obviously uncomfortable to be alone in a room with him, especially a bedroom.

James inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to gain enough confidence to start apologizing and telling the whole story to her.

After a minute, James had not yet begun to talk. Lily looked very uneasy and bored. She also kept checking the time with her muggle watch. He had to start talking. What was wrong with him?

_Okay, on the count of three._ James decided. _One. Two–_

"What the hell am I doing in here?" Lily said harshly, standing up.

"I brought you in here to apologize," James blurted. Lily rolled her eyes and started for the door. "I didn't sleep with Samantha!"

Lily stopped suddenly, turned around, and eyed him suspiciously.

"Is that what you brought me up here to do, James? Bring back those painful memories? I thought we were over. Didn't I make that clear?" Lily asked cruelly.

James shook his head vigorously and replied, "No, Lily. I wanted to apologize. Please. You mean everything to me. I didn't sleep with Samantha. I don't know what came over me to kiss her, but whatever it was, it will never happen again. You mean too much to me to just forget about you. I miss you terribly. Please, I'm so sorry!" James pleaded.

Lily just stared at him with an odd expression on her face. Did she accept his apology? Was she going to slap him? Or just leave forever?

"I'm sorry," he whispered. After a few seconds, James knew all hope was lost. It'd been the last straw for their relationship. Not even love could bring them back together.

James could feel his whole world crash and burn. He imagined Lily and some idiot getting married and having children. It couldn't happen. He and Lily were supposed to be together forever. But maybe love just isn't supposed to last forever (a/n: trying to tie in the title because really it has nothing to do with it).

"I guess I'll go then…I'm sorry." James could feel his throat start to tighten. No, James Potter could not cry.

_Hold it back until you're by yourself_, he told himself. _Hold it back._

"James," Lily mumbled, "wait."

James stopped and turned around, preparing to be yelled at, but what came was the total opposite. Lily flung herself, arms wide open, to James and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, too, James!" she cried into his shoulder. James laughed in relief.

"For what, Lily? I was the one that did something!"

"I never gave you a chance to explain," she answered. Surprisingly, a tear hadn't been shed by either one of them yet. Usually Lily was a mess of tears if something big happened.

"It's alright, baby." James kissed her softly. Lily grinned and kissed him back too, pulling him to his bed.

James was surprised by her sudden attitude change. Wasn't moving to fast the start of their fight? Now Lily acted like she actually wanted it to happen.

"I'm so happy we're back together!" she whispered, trying to take off her shirt.

"Lily…I thought you – ," James started, but was cut off when Lily forced her tongue into his mouth.

James pulled away, even though Lily wanted more.

"What has gotten into you? What happened to last night? You got so mad when I wanted to go further, and now it's you that wants to!"

Lily looked questioningly at him. At that moment, James gasped and backed away.

"You're eyes…what happened to them? They're blue."

"Huh?" she asked, clearing her throat when she sounded differently.

"Lily?" James asked slowly, confused. "What's going on?"

~ Lily (Same time) ~

"Help me!!!!" Lily screamed. "Please! Anyone!!!"

She tried to undo the ropes tied tightly around her wrists and ankles, but it was useless. They were too tight. Looking around frantically, she tried to see where she'd been brought. The place was dark, dreary, and damp. She heard drops of water falling to the floor off in a corner. Moss and vines covered the walls. A single candle, placed next to her, was her only form of light.

"Oh! It's useless!" she said to herself. "Where is James when I need him? I wish we weren't fighting!"

Lily tried to shift her body to a more comfortable position, but fell sideways. Suddenly, scared for her life, she burst out into tears.

~ James ~

… "Lily?" James asked slowly, confused. "What's going on?" …

"I've got a cold. My eyes are blue? I have no idea what's going on…" she answered uneasily.

"You're sounding a lot like – "

Suddenly, Lily's hair started to turn blonde and her face changed.

" – Samantha!" James yelled, jumping off of the bed.

~ * ~

**Sorry it's kind of short. Originally, it would've been shorter, but I added some of chapter 9 to it.**

**Yay, I've finally got time to thank my reviewers!**

**Thanks to:**

**-Bombshell:** I'm sorry I almost made you cry, but happy that it was that effective.

**-Baby Bubble: **Thank you, Anna!

**-leafy_green08:** Thanks fore adding, Andrea!

-**Cherrycoke28:** Again, I'm really sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this.

-**Crimson Girl:** Here's another post for you.

-**^_^: **Is that face good or bad? And thanks, I'll fix that right away!

-**mrs lady:** I fixed it. I hope you like it better!

-**Ryan Barton:** Thanks. Oh, and check out The Flirting Game because I answered your question. :)

-**PeRkieGuRL****:** Hey, Jenna. Thanks, hope you like this chapter! 

-**moon mamma:** And no more waiting you must endure. There ya go!

-**MasterDeath:** It wasn't Snape, it was Samantha, if you can't tell by what you read. Thanks for reading!

-**Optical Illusions:** Thanks. There ya go!

-**Love:** I really have no idea what to rate it. The language earns the rating. But sexually, hell no. It's really hard for me to describe what happens in words involving that… Any suggestions?

-**chicksrule:** Thanks. I personally don't think the title is all that great, but thanks! Hope you enjoy the story!

-**Mandie:** Thank you very much!

**Okay. Thanks everyone for reading it! I plan to work on more of the story today. Maybe I can get the next chapter all done. Heh, hopefully. Again, thanks for reading!**

**-Elle**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

Disclaimer:

I wish I did own Harry Potter, but I don't.

Pre Author's Note:

Enjoy!

~*~

Chapter 9: 

**~ James ~**

James looked around quickly, but returned his focus back to Samantha on his bed, staring at her furiously. Speechless, he shook his head and forced a cruel laugh.

"What the _fuck_ is going on in the sick, twisted mind of yours?" he demanded, grabbing his wand.

Samantha, sitting ashamed on the bed, watched James with terror through her wide eyes, like a deer about to get hit by a car.

"No, James, you don't understand!" she exclaimed, wondering if her life was about to end.

"Ha!" James laughed in revulsion, glaring at her. "You crossed the line this time, Samantha…" He raised his wand, preparing to torture her with slow, agonizing death.

"JAMES!" Sirius roared, entering the room as James started to mutter the spell. Sirius leapt at James. They both crashed down to the floor, spell unfinished.

Samantha scrambled off the bed and rushed out the door.

"STOP HER!" James shouted. He muttered a spell as she disappeared, spared by centimeters. Sirius, confused and shocked, tried to grab James' leg to stop him, but failed. James scampered out of the room, leaving Sirius in bewilderment. Rushing through the common room after Samantha raised much racket. Remus and Peter immediately stood, joined by Sirius a moment later, and hurried after.

"Stupefy!" James yelled, sprinting after Samantha at breakneck speed. Though Samantha played no sport, she remained ahead, in fear of her life. James missed her and the spell hit a wall, bouncing towards him. Narrowly ducking it, James continued to shoot spells at her, missing the target on all of them. Meanwhile, Remus, Peter, and Sirius followed at a distance, utterly puzzled.

Samantha suddenly stopped running and backed into a corner. Dead end.

"How dare you do that?" James bellowed, stopping ten feet before her. Shaking in anger, he fingered his wand, twirling it. Remus, Sirius, and Peter stopped and watched cautiously.

"I trusted you!" he raged. "No wonder Lily hated you. You're a fucking lying bitch, who deserves to burn in hell. Damn you, Samantha. Damn you!"

Samantha trembled in horror, a tear dropping onto her cheek.

"Please…" she whispered.

"NO!" he snarled. "I will not show mercy on a whore like you, Samantha. What you did is indescribable. I'm ashamed to ever have talked to you; sickened conversing with you now." He shook his head and raised his arm, wand in hand.

"James…" warned Sirius. "Don't do anything stupid!"

James turned around and glared at him. "Stay out of this Sirius," he whispered in odium. "This has nothing to do with you."

Turning his attention back to Samantha, he grinned. "No, I will take care of this myself." James sounded crazy, insane with hate. He raised his wand and prepared to cast an excruciating spell. She would suffer: wonderful.

**~ Lily ~**

With tear-stained cheeks, Lily studied her surroundings. There was a red door to her right and a white door to her left. A spindly tree was plopped between the two. The image itself gave a very odd sight. Behind her, water rushed out of a fountain. The sound was fairly calming. Looking at the fountain closer, she saw strange carvings deeply etched into the surface.

"Where am I?" Lily asked herself, sounding nasally from the crying. Unexpectedly, a strong gust of wind came out of no where and blew her fiery red hair like crazy, whipping into her face painfully. She started to feel nervous and uncomfortable, like someone or something was watching her. Lily needed help. Soon.

**~ James ~**

Samantha huddled in the corner, lip trembling. She spoke hopefully, "Please. Only I know where Lily is."

"Tell me now," he ordered, suddenly worried. He'd gotten so caught up with Samantha that he'd forgotten about Lily.

"Lower your wand, James." She added, "Please."

"Tell me now!" he directed, frustration burning his heart and mind.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you lower your wand." James twirled around, coming face to face with Professor Dumbledore.

"It – It's not what it looks like…" James said quickly, tucking his wand in his scarlet robes. Panic suddenly pierced his skin, causing him to perspire.

"Please explain to me what is going on." The old man spoke calmly. "Come, we will go up to my office.

**~ Lily ~**

Lily hummed to herself in boredom. The wind had quickly died down. A piece of hair had snapped her eye, causing it to water painfully. Hopefully, it was okay.

Sighing, Lily shook her head and a fresh batch of tears arrived. Images of James filled her head. Pain and misery weaved its way to her heart. Overcome with defeat, Lily cried for help one last time. She forced herself to fall onto her side and curled into a ball, preparing to die alone. In her mind, she sat with James on a patch of grass. He laughed, eyes sparkling and smiling radiantly. Hurt, betrayal, misery, hate, and other negative feelings filled into her head. Why was James being so mean and cruel to her? Didn't he love her? He was choosing a chance to get laid over her love. If Lily ever did get out of the room, she'd forget James and move on. No way would she dwell on him. She deserved so much better.

Closing her eyes slowly, the candle, sitting next to her, blew out. Jagged, rough breathing filled the room. Her eyes jerked open, to find herself in darkness. Heart beating wildly, she held her breath, scared for her life. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she made out a dark, hooded figure standing six feet in front of her. Whimpering, she tried to back away as the figure advanced slowly.

"Who – who are you?" she asked shakily, fear pumping through every inch of her body.

Stopping, the figure slowly outstretched his arm, offering its hand.

"What do you want?" Lily trembled, looking at the hand. It did or said nothing. "Help!" she whispered.

Lily had only one second to scream before the red flash erupted from its hand. She fell to the ground silently.

**~ James ~**

Upon entering the brightly lit room, James glanced around at the familiar objects. Many old headmasters sat in their paintings yawning, some were asleep, and a few paintings were empty.

"Please, sit." Dumbledore gestured to the five seats. Once everyone had settled in their respective chairs, James as far away from Samantha as possible, Dumbledore nodded.

"Please explain why you were preparing to attack Miss Fresta.

James sighed and began describing what Samantha had done. Halfway through the story, however, a strange feeling erupted in his mind, as if he sensed danger and pain.

"Lily!" he whispered, eyes widening. His audience, so to speak, suddenly grew alert. "Something's wrong…"

"Where is Lily, Miss Fresta?" Dumbledore asked quickly, a hint of sharpness in his voice.

"I don't remember…" she admitted, avoiding eye contact.

"You don't remember!" James yelled, jumping up. "I can feel that something's happened to Lily! Bring me to her now!"

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore said severely, eyes afire. James sat down slowly, glaring at Samantha. "Miss Fresta, we need to know where she is. Could you possibly bring us to her?"

She nodded weakly, glancing at James, who was fuming.

"Very well. We will follow you. I shall announce your punishment later." Everyone stood and followed Samantha out of the office.

~ * ~

**Post Author's Note:**

**A bit short again, but oh well! **

**Thanks to everyone for reading!**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**-Elle**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

**Disclaimer:**

**I wish I did own Harry Potter, but I don't. I only own this plot line…**

**Pre Author's Note:**

**Had to fix the Potions teacher thing...wrong era!**

**SUMMER BREAK! YES!**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

**James**

Minutes into their search for Lily, James felt a jolt in his stomach. His heart began to thud.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, noticing James' panic-stricken face. The group stopped and crowded around James concerned.

"I just have this awful feeling that something horrible has happened. I don't know what it is, but I just feel weird," James answered, massaging his forehead. What if Lily was hurt? What if she was in trouble? James couldn't imagine living without her; without her love.

"Samantha, are we any where close?" Dumbledore questioned, quickening the pace of the group.

Samantha, still very upset, nodded. "We're almost there…" She paused, and then added, "I'm sorry, James. I hope she's okay…"

James looked at her scornfully. "She better be okay."

By now, they were a few miles outside of Hogsmeade. Darkness surrounded the group, except for the moon's gentle glow in the sky. Silence, excluding the crunching of their feet against the gravel, pierced the night.

After passing a cluster of pines, Samantha turned right, and they continued walking at a fast pace.

Seeing an ancient looking door in front of them, James started sprinting ahead. The space was cleared; trees surrounding the area, except for where he'd entered. Mist was floating under and around the door. It seemed to be imprinted with old carvings of witches and wizards. Skulls and hooded beings were also engraved on the door. It had an ugly, yet mystifying appearance.

"Is this it?" James yelled to Samantha. The group was now nearing the clearing, but when Dumbledore reached it, he gasped and stepped back, grabbing Sirius and Remus' arms. Samantha entered the clearing looking around curiously, as if she'd never seen it before.

"Samantha, James, come back," he ordered sternly. James turned around to face Dumbledore.

"What?" he inquired. "We need to get -". Suddenly, James disappeared.

* * *

Samantha shrieked, diving toward the hole James had fallen through. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus ran to the hole as well.

It seemed as if the ground had just collapsed and James had fallen directly through. There was no sign of him in the dark, endless pit.

"James?" Sirius called, shocked, scared, and worried that something had happened to his best friend.

"Sirius, Remus, Samantha, get out of the clearing," Dumbledore demanded. His eyes were flashing. The three confused teenagers backed away slowly, carefully.

Dumbledore, who'd grabbed his wand as soon as James had disappeared, muttered something and the hole lit up. Frowning, he muttered something else.

"I have no idea where he went…" Dumbledore concluded, more to himself than to the others. He stood and carefully joined the group.

"Why are you being so cautious about this place?" Remus asked. Dumbledore glanced around.

"Samantha, the room you found is part of a place called Sanctus Humus, meaning Holy Ground. Believe it or not, this is a very historic site in the wizarding world. Do you remember studying it in sixth year?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be one of the places where the source of magic is found!" Sirius recalled. "But it turned evil or something, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Black. Witches and wizards used to live here. It was a small village in itself. Hundreds of years into the temple's history, strange things began to happen – people would be found killed unexpectedly, freak accidents would occur. It was rumored that an evil force was overcoming it. People, scared for their lives, abandoned it. They founded Hogsmeade, and no one has mentioned the name of this place again," Dumbledore explained.

"So…what does that mean?" Samantha asked nervously.

Dumbledore looked around warily and said gravely, "James and Lily are in great danger."

* * *

His left arm hurt like hell. The taste of blood stung his mouth. Groaning, he stood up and examined his arm. The bone was jutting out, but the skin had not been broken.

"Shit!" James muttered. He didn't know the spell to mend it, so he'd have to get to Lily first.

Examining his surroundings, he noticed another door before him. How'd he get here? Where were Sirius, Remus, Samantha, and Dumbledore? What happened? Above him, he saw a hole, but the opening couldn't be seen. How far under was he? Was Lily here?

Taking a step forward, wand lit, he opened the door. It slowly creaked open, revealing another dark room. Grimacing with pain, James stepped through. Immediately, the door swung closed, causing him to jump a foot in the air. Bubbling water echoed in the room – a fountain must be in here. An odd looking tree was to his right.

"Okay…" James murmured, taking another step forward. Faintly, his wand revealed a figure lying limply on the floor. His heart stopped.

"Lily?" James asked quietly, falling to the floor next to her. He rolled her body onto her back gently, pain stinging his arm. She was…dead; her body lifeless.

"No…" he whispered, throat starting to tighten. "No…it can't be…" He tried to hold back his tears, but they started to flow down his cheeks without permission. The physical pain had no comparison to the emotional pain he felt. The love of his life was dead, gone forever. But she couldn't die. They were supposed to be together forever!

"Lily! Come back!!" He shook her body softly, trying to wake her up, but he knew it would do no good. She was dead. The blank expression on her face would never change into the smile he adored. Her amazing eyes would never light up with happiness. He'd never hear her beautiful voice again. Lightly, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Lily!" Somehow, he hoped that she could hear him. He gently hugged her limp body.

For minutes, James sat on the floor, with Lily's dead body on his lap, crying. Time seemed to stop for him. The only important thing in his life had left him. There was no use to live anymore, no purpose. He would kill whoever had done this. The more James thought about it, the angrier he grew.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, James roughly stood up, anger pumping through every inch of his body and soul. The person that had done this would pay, and first he would start with Samantha for even bringing her here.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Remus asked quickly, hearing faint thumps coming from the doorway.

Dumbledore quickly pushed Samantha, Remus, and Sirius into a tree next to them and grabbed his wand.

"Stay there," he whispered. The door swung open roughly, exposing darkness at first, but soon a figure stepped out of the shadows. Dust and dirt swirled around in the air, making it impossible to see the person. (A/N: The music that's played when two cowboy enemies meet in the movies starts now, j/k.) Just as Dumbledore was about to yell a spell, James erupted from the debris.

"James!" Dumbledore shouted, sounding very relieved. James said nothing, but slumped to the ground and dropped Lily at his side, gently, even though she was dead. Still kneeling next to her, he sniffed and said, "She's dead…"

Remus and Sirius rushed out from behind the tree and hurried over, Dumbledore joining them.

"I found her in this room… She was just lying there…" James explained quietly. As Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius tended to Lily, James silently got up and faced Samantha, who had come out after Sirius and Remus.

Anger was boiling in James' mind. Someone had to pay for this disaster. Samantha was the person who started the whole ordeal. She would be the one to pay for it.

Samantha was slightly cowering next to a tree, with her hands covering her face in pure shock.

James shook his head, still shaking with anger, and raised his wand. Samantha had killed Lily; killed the love of his life. Lily would never be coming back. She was gone forever.

James glared at Samantha. She had caused so much pain in his life, so much misery. She would never give up, but soon James wouldn't have to worry about her. She would soon be dead, unable to break Lily's and James' relationship ever again.

"You killed her!" James hissed. Unknowingly to James, Sirius and Remus were now watching him.

"I didn't kill her!" Samantha whispered, standing still, perhaps yet again afraid for her life.

James shook his head and raised his wand. Finally, he would get his revenge. She had caused enough problems.

"Avada – "

"James!" Sirius yelled, jumping over and grabbing James' wand. "Don't, James! Are you crazy!?"

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore addressed, sounding a little amused. James turned toward him slowly, guiltily. "Miss Evans here is _not_ dead."

James blinked, frozen with shock and surprise.

"What?!" Sirius and Samantha asked for him.

Dumbledore nodded. "Right now she's in a coma, like a deep sleep…Ennervate won't work for something like this."

Suddenly, the ground trembled.

"Come on, we must go." Dumbledore summoned an invisible cot on which Lily then laid on.

James, still astonished with disbelief, stood still. Lily wasn't dead? She wasn't dead! What if he really had lost her forever? What if she would never have come back? Joy and relief spread throughout his body and soul. Lily was okay!

"Come on, James," Sirius said quietly, placing his hand on James' shoulder. James, now extremely happy, grinned and hugged Sirius.

"She's okay! She's okay!!!" James cheered. Sirius awkwardly patted James on the back, taken aback by the hug.

James ran up to Dumbledore, who was then about twenty five feet away. Gently, he picked up Lily's hand and kissed it.

* * *

"Poppy!" Dumbledore called, entering the clean hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey slowly walked out of her office, dressed in a purple robe and white slippers.

"What's happened, Albus?!" she questioned quickly, seeing James, Sirius and Remus behind him. Lily was lying on the invisible stretcher in front of them. Samantha had decided to stay in the hallway, feeling too guilty.

While Madam Pomfrey examined Lily, Dumbledore explained the best he could. James had described what had happened after he'd fallen through the hole.

"Yes…she's in a coma right now. Unfortunately, I don't have the potion to revive her at this moment. We'll have to talk to Hubert. It'll take about two weeks to finish the potion…" Madam Pomfrey explained.

"I see…" Dumbledore muttered. "There's nothing else you can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Albus. Either she wakes up on her own, or we give her the potion. We'll just have to see."

"So I have to wait two weeks for Lily to wake up?" James asked, frowning. The two weeks were going to turn into two weeks of hell.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Although it may be tough, I'm sure you'll survive."

James stared at Lily's motionless body as everyone laughed softly.

"What about your wrist, James? Is it broken?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yeah, I think so," James replied. He'd forgotten about the pain. The happiness had overcome it.

"I see," Madam Pomfrey muttered, examining it. She walked over to a cabinet and picked a bottle full of black liquid. She poured a small amount into a cup and gave it to him.

"Drink," she ordered. James looked unsure at the cup, as the liquid smoked a little. "It won't hurt a bit."

Slowly and reluctantly, James gulped the black liquid. His throat stung severely. The pain in his wrist waned as his arm became numb. He felt a small pop and everything went back to normal.

"There we go. That's a lot better." She gave a small nod and turned back to Professor Dumbledore. "I will talk to Hubert tomorrow morning. It's too late in the night to wake him."

"Alas, so it is! You three better return to your dorms."

James checked his Muggle wristwatch and realized the time was 3:00 in the morning. Suddenly feeling drowsy and worn out, James yawned and started for the door. Casting one last look at Lily, James prayed that she would wake quickly enough.

* * *

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**

**This one was a bit longer…**

**Do you mind if I just update ASAP and skip the individual thanks? I'm grateful for everyone of you! Thanks!**

**I'm working on a website for the story, so you can see how I picture the characters. I'll post the link as soon as I'm done.**

**Well, I'll try to post again sometime soon. See ya! Thanks for reading!**

**-Elle**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever **

**Disclaimer:**

**I wish I did own Harry Potter, but, unfortunately, I don't…**

**Pre Author's Note:**

**Her's**** your long overdue update…Sorry!

* * *

******

**Chapter 11:**

James sat doing an essay in the hospital a few days later. Lily had not yet awoken, much to his dismay. He hated to think that Lily had almost died without knowing how sorry he was. It tore at his heart to even think about the betrayal he caused her. Hopefully, she'd return soon enough.

Staring at Lily, he felt tears sting his eyes. She was so helpless. He could do nothing to bring her back except wait.

He gently squeezed her hand and whispered, "Please come back to me, Lily. I love you so much!"

* * *

The next week passed by extremely slowly. Everyday, James sat at Lily's side, hoping and praying that she'd wake up soon. Sometimes she'd break into cold sweats and start to groan, but, according to Madam Pomfrey, nothing serious was wrong. 

Many rumors were circulating around Hogwarts as to why an unconscious Lily was laying in the hospital wing. None of them were even remotely close to the truth.

Samantha had been given a month's worth of detention. Fifty points had been deducted from Gryffindor, although James earned twenty of them back from his bravery. A letter had also been sent home to Samantha's parents, which was responsible for the three Howlers she received at breakfast over the week.

Professor Knadle was well underway with the potion needed to revive Lily. Everyday, James checked up on it, to make sure everything was on task and proceeding smoothly.

Finally, after two miserably slow weeks had passed, the potion was ready for Lily. James, along with Tara, Raluca, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter, could be found in the hospital wing early that morning, anxiously waiting for her revival. 

Professor Knadle entered the room looking pleased. He had always been a fairly nice teacher to James.

"Here you go, Poppy," he said loudly, handing the vile to her. "Just a drop should do the trick. That's some strong stuff there, let me tell you. It should work just like a charm, alright."

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows slightly and nodded curtly. "Yes, thank you, Hubert." She then stepped over to Lily, opened her mouth, and dropped a tiny bead of the liquid.

A few moments passed with no sign of movement. James' heart dropped like a stone. What if the potion didn't work?

All of a sudden, Lily groaned softly and moved her head. James' heart pumped with excitement. She was finally coming back!

"Lily?" he whispered, squeezing her hand gently. "Lily, baby, it's me, James."

Lily's eyes fluttered open, and then shut after a few moments.

"Out," she muttered, eyes closed.

"What?" James asked, flabbergasted. She wanted him to leave? Maybe she didn't know it was him. "Lily, it's James. Everything's alright," he assured.

"Out!" she said, a little stronger, finally opening her eyes. "Get out now, James."

James looked over to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore looked puzzled, while Madam Pomfrey nodded and said briskly, "Mr. Potter, you heard her. She wishes you leave. No need to upset her."

Slowly, heart broken, James let go of Lily's hand and walked out of the room, with Remus following.

"Hey, mate, it's okay," Remus said, patting James on the back as James stopped outside the hospital wing. "She probably just needs to be alone."

"Then why the hell is everyone else still in there? Why didn't she tell them to get out? Damn it!" James started walking down the hallway, anger boiling. "I was so foolish to think she'd forgive me!" he fumed.

"James, calm down. Like I said, she probably needs to be away from you right now. Don't worry about it."

James sighed and shook his head. "Forget it. Just leave me alone. I need to think."

Remus shrugged and headed back to the hospital wing.

* * *

Lily lay calmly in her hospital bed a few seconds after James had left. Her relationship with him was over. No more heart-breaks, no more pressure, and no more drama that he brought. Her life would be better without him. But right now, she felt like crap. 

"Lily, we missed you so much!" Tara exclaimed, gently hugging her weak body.

"What happened?" Lily questioned. Vague images flashed in her mind – a strange room, dark figure, red light.

"Actually, Miss Evans, we were hoping you could fill us in with the events two weeks ago," Dumbledore answered.

"I…I don't really remember to clearly," Lily explained, looking around the room. "There was this dark room…wind…the candle went out. This dark figure thing appeared. There was this flash of red light…that's all I remember."

"What about Samantha?" Tara asked. Another memory came flooding into Lily's mind.

"Yeah, Samantha did it! I got this note earlier to meet Samantha in the Transfiguration room. I did, and she must've attacked me… The next thing I remember was waking up in a strange room…"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Thank you, Miss Evans.

"Do you know where I was? I was scared so much, scared that I wouldn't get out alive."

"You were at Sanctus Humus," Dumbledore answered.

"Oh…wow…"

"Alas, I must go now. Get good rest, Miss Evans," Dumbledore nodded and left.

Seizing her chance, Madam Pomfrey spoke up, "Miss Evans needs her rest now. Out, all of you kids!"

"But she just woke up after two weeks! She doesn't need rest!" Raluca argued.

"Yeah, I'm not tired!" Lily insisted, although she looked a little drowsy.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and stalked into her office, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Right then…" Raluca commented slowly when Madam Pomfrey left.

"I'm so glad you're back, Lily! We were all so worried! James came to check on you every hour possible!" Tara said, squeezing Lily's hand.

Lily shook her head in frustration, doubt, and misery.

"You mean he wasn't with Samantha the whole time?" she commented coldly.

"Lily, if you just listen to what he has to say, you'd understand – " Ral started to say, but Lily cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. I've heard enough excuses anyway."

The room fell silent for a few seconds until Sirius finally decided to speak up, "Well, it's good to have you back, Lily." Peter nodded in agreement. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go find James. See you later, Tara." Sirius winked and left.

"It was so weird without you, Lily! We missed you so much!" Raluca exclaimed, hugging her.

Lily nodded and asked, "So, what did I miss?"

"Not much. The whole school was talking about why you were in the hospital wing. You should've heard some of the rumors!" Tara answered.

"Yeah, people claimed that Samantha attacked you. Or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stunned you. They were ridiculous," Raluca added.

Everyone laughed, but then silence settled over the group.

"You should really listen to what James has to say," Tara said.

"_Enough_!" Lily shouted, exasperated. "I'm fed up with all of his bullshit. I'm just sick and tired of it. Everything was a lie."

"No, Lily. He really cares about you. He just made a mistake. Really, he loves you," Raluca insisted.

"Just get out. I don't want to here it. I'm tired anyway."

Reluctantly, Raluca and Tara stood up.

"Think it through, Lily," Tara whispered, then left with Raluca following closely behind.

* * *

James walked sullenly down a corridor a few minutes later. Hurt and disbelief stung at his heart. He had to face reality – Lily hated him. Their relationship was over for the final time. No more cuddling on the couch or sweet kisses in the hallway. Everything was over. James had lost Lily forever because of some stupid note and kiss. If only she'd let him apologize. Thanks to Samantha and his ridiculously weak sexual control, everything was ruined. 

But maybe things were supposed to end this way. Maybe he and Lily just weren't meant to be together. Maybe love didn't last forever.

Realizing he had arrived at the edge of the lake, he plopped down onto the cold, hard dirt.

So his relationship with Lily had finally ended after a year and a half. What would he do now? Get a new girlfriend? He still loved Lily, but eventually those feeling would fade, right?

Why wouldn't Lily give him a change to explain? Surely, she'd forgive him. At least, he hoped so.

Perhaps she just needed time for herself; time to think everything out. Lily still loved him, he knew that, but the question was: did she _want_ to love him?

James felt pressure on his shoulders and felt fingers gently squeeze them. Looking up, he saw Samantha's face.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "Mind if I join you? You look a little lonely."

"I was just thinking about Lily, but I guess…go ahead. You can sit down."

Samantha sat down. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up, "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

James looked over at her, and saw that she looked sincere.

"I'll admit I wanted to break you guys up, but I never thought it would work!"

James gave her a cold look. "Yeah, but you did. Now I've lost the love of my life."

"It was bound to end sometime, James. Things at school never work out."

"Thanks to you!" James shot back, sudden aggravation, annoyance, and anger swelling inside him, along with sadness, loss, and confusion.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault she won't listen to you!" Samantha yelled.

"Because of you, because you kissed me, she won't talk to me. She won't listen to me! She broke up with me for that damn reason!" James fumed.

"It was your decision to kiss me. I didn't force you into doing it! You let yourself." Samantha said a little calmer.

"You put me in the position! You kissed me first!" James crossed his arms and started walking away.

"Ha! You did not have to kiss me back!" Samantha repeated, walking after him.

"Just go away. Leave me alone." James continued walking away, toward the castle, extremely bothered, emotions even more astir.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**

**Well, um, yeah…**

**Thanks to everyone that's still reviewing! Thanks for everything! Love you all! It's much appreciated!**

**I wish I could get up off my lazy ass and update more quickly!**

**Anyway, haven't really worked on the site much…**

**Next update shouldn't be that long of a wait. I'm almost past the part where I've had to rewrite the whole thing. Can't wait to get past it!**

**Again, thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**-Elle**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

**Disclaimer:**

**I wish I did own Harry Potter, but, unfortunately, I don't…**

**Pre Author's Note:**

**It's an update…******

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Lily shoved a chocolate frog into her mouth a few days later, taking a break from her pile of homework. She was still stuck in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey insisted that she stay in there for the rest of the week to be sure she was okay, much to Lily's annoyance. She hated being stuck in a bed with nothing to do other than homework. She wanted time to herself, time to think, without Madam Pomfrey fussing over her or students coming in with a jinx or charm cast upon them. At least many of her friends came to visit her throughout the day to keep her company. Tara and Raluca stopped by between every class to make sure Lily was okay, mentioning James at least once a day.

According to her friends, James was doing terrible. Sirius reported that James couldn't sleep and would hardly eat. He was just too devastated to do anything. He also seemed to be falling behind in schoolwork. It was as if James had given up on living.

Hearing the depressing news wanted Lily to jump out of her bed, find James, and apologize, but Lily knew she couldn't do it. She'd just end up getting hurt again. James would eventually get over her, wouldn't he? _She_ would eventually get over him, wouldn't she?

* * *

Finally, the weekend came and Lily was discharged from the hospital, with a pile of homework still left to complete.

Everywhere Lily went, people from the school constantly bombarded her with questions. How was she? What had happened? Did she need help doing anything? Lily sighed, and reluctantly told the first few people what had happened. After the tenth person, Lily just ignored them.

The news that Lily and James had broken up three weeks prior was still rotating around the school. Many guys had come up to Lily and asked her to go on a date, or study with them, but Lily declined them all. She wasn't ready to begin dating. Secretly, she still loved James.

It still hurt to think about him, even to see him, but she knew the breakup was for the best. She didn't want to get hurt again. What her friends had told her was true: James wasn't doing so well. As much as she tried to ignore him, she noticed that he had gotten skinnier and dark circles had appeared under his eyes. Hopefully, he'd start looking better soon.

* * *

James sat at dinner a couple nights later staring at Lily talking and laughing. How could she laugh while he sat there in misery and pain? Didn't she care about him at all?

James felt as if he had no reason to be happy. There was no one he could just glance at and get the feeling of warmth and comfort. There was no one he could hug and kiss. He had no one to cuddle with and whisper loving thoughts to. Life was being terrible to him – it just wasn't fair.

Girls seemed to be enjoying the fast that James was a free man. Everywhere he went, girls were swarming around him, desperately trying to flirt with him. However, James couldn't care less about the girls. There was only one girl for him – and that was Lily.

Sirius, Remus, and even Peter, when he hung out with them, got annoyed at the depressive aura around James. They tried to get James to cheer up or talk to Lily, but he just shook his head. The likelihood of Lily and James getting back together looked worse than ever.

* * *

"I had an idea, guys," Lily exclaimed, one late November morning. She slung her arms around her friend's shoulders as they made their way to Charms.

"What kind of idea?" Raluca asked.

"Well, since Hogwarts hasn't had a ball for a while, I was thinking…we could have one for Christmas!"

"Ooo!" Tara and Raluca squealed.

"Wouldn't that be cool?" Lily grinned. "I talked to Dumbledore, and he said it'd be okay. Could you guys help me plan?"

"Duh!" they replied.

"Great! Thanks!" Lily said, as they entered Professor Flitwick's room.

* * *

"Did you hear that there's going to be a Christmas Ball?" Remus sat down the next evening at dinner. James, Sirius, George, and Jupiter nodded their heads.

"Yeah, it's going to be in about three weeks. I think I'm going to asks Fiona Briding."

"Cool," Sirius said. He bit into a turkey leg hungrily. "Yeah, Tara told me all about it already. Sounds like it's going to be alright."

James nodded absentmindedly, not even paying attention to his friends. Maybe he could ask Lily to be his date? Ha, he wished. She seemed to have forgotten about him. It'd been about a month, and she still ignored him. He'd noticed that she'd been hanging out with a guy named Steve, a guy from Ravenclaw. Pain wrenched at his heart at the thought of her being with someone else. He still loved her as much as always. Hopefully, Lily would realize how sorry he was and take him back.

James glanced over at Lily and her friends writing things in a notebook, probably planning the ball. As if right on cue, he saw Steve approaching them. Hatred struck James and suddenly he wanted to jump up and punch Steve. Why was Lily forgetting about him?

* * *

"Ok, so, we'll probably need about 1000 balloons…" Lily said, about fifteen feet away from where James sat. She and her friends were planning the dance.

"We'll also need lighting. I was thinking about putting a color changing spell on all of the candles for lights," Ral said.

"Good idea!" Lily praised as she scribbled the idea down.

"Hey Lily," someone said behind her. Lily twisted around and saw a cute guy from Ravenclaw. He had short, black hair, spiked up with gel, and bright blue eyes. His perfect white smile was grinning and there was some stubble covering his chin.

"Hey Steve," Lily replied. Steve had been one of Lily's friends in her first couple of years at Hogwarts, but they had grown apart over the years. Now, after Lily's accident, he suddenly seemed really interested in her.

She liked Steve, as a friend. He was funny, smart, caring, and really sweet to her. Her friends acted as if he liked her, but she didn't think so. He was just a friend. Even if he did, she didn't think she was ready for another relationship.

"What's up? Planning the ball?" Steve asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, it should be really cool." She smiled at Steve.

Around her, Tara, Ral, and her other friends grinned at each other as Lily described her envision of the dance to Steve. All of them knew Steve liked her. He'd even talked to Tara to find out what kind of person Lily was. Hopefully, Lily would get over James soon. Steve seemed like he'd be good for Lily.

"So, Steve, are you going with anyone?" Sabrina Minneart, one of Lily's friends, asked, winking at Lily. Lily scowled at Sabrina, angry that she'd even asked that. She didn't think of him that way. She wasn't ready yet. But he was so nice and caring…

_No!_ Lily thought. _James would never forgive you!_

"I'm not going with anyone yet…" he answered, glancing at Lily. The girls giggled, all except Lily.

_You don't like him, Lily. You still love James._

_But he hurt me so much…he doesn't deserve my love…_

_But Steve might…_

"No!" Lily said sternly. She quickly covered her mouth, surprised that she'd thought that aloud. "I mean… I'm going to my room. Bye." She just wanted to be alone and cry.

"What? Here, let me walk with you…" Steve said, jumping up and picking up her books.

"That's – that's okay." She tried to smile, but failed miserably. "I'm sorry," she muttered, taking her things and walking away.

"Ok then…" Steve whispered, looking upset. He turned around and Tara shrugged.

"Just give her time," Ral said. "She's still hung up on James."

"Yeah, I guess so." Steve looked over at James, who had been watching the whole time. Steve shook his head in dismay and walked away.

* * *

Lily entered the common room and quickly headed up to her dorms. Emotions and thoughts were swirling in her head. She couldn't like Steve – it was too soon. She still liked James, still loved him, but he had hurt her so much. All of his harsh words, kissing Samantha…he deserved exactly what he was getting – pain and loneliness.

It was time to get over him.

But could she?

Reaching her bed, Lily dropped her things on the floor and laid down.

Steve seemed to really like her. He seemed like a really nice guy. She could trust him. He was really easy going and caring. Maybe she could give him a try?

But James… he would be so hurt. He'd hate her forever, and she didn't want that.

But how could she ever forgive him for what he did? He had done too much.

Steve didn't seem like the type to cheat on a girlfriend, but, then again, neither did James.

After another five minutes of debating, Lily finally decided what to do.

* * *

Steve strummed his guitar, playing Iron Man, a song by Black Sabbath. The band was actually a popular muggle band, even though its members were actually wizards, one of them being Ozzy Osbourne. Ozzy had gone to Durmstrang years earlier, along with the rest of the band, and was one of Steve's idols. No muggles knew the band's true identity, although they'd almost blown the cover many times.

None of his friends liked Black Sabbath, or any heavy metal, for that matter. They thought his loud guitar playing was annoying. They just didn't understand.

Just as Steve was about to switch to Sabbath Bloody Sabbath, he heard a knock on the dorm-room door.

"Steve?" someone asked from the door. The voice sounded a lot like Lily's.

"Lily?" Steve asked, turning around. Sure enough, Lily stood at the doorway, looking extremely nervous and troubled.

"What…how'd you get up here?" he questioned, gently placing his guitar on the bed and standing.

"Um, I'm head-girl, so I know the passwords and locations for all of the houses."

"Oh…right…"

"So, um, I'm sorry about earlier tonight. I just got really scared because my feelings for James are still really strong."

"Oh. I'm sorry too, then," Steve said quietly.

Lily took a deep breath and continued, "But…I really like you, Steve. And I'd be willing to take our friendship father…"

"What are you trying to say?" Steve asked, suddenly becoming very anxious and excited.

"Well, um, I wanted to know if," she paused. "I, um, wanted to know if you'd like to be my date for the ball…"

"Are you serious?" Steve asked incredulously. "What about James?"

"I want to get over him. I don't want to love him anymore. I want…I want to love someone else. But, um, so…will you go?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, sweeping Lily up in his arms and hugging her. Lily laughed happily, but felt her stomach twist in anxiety. She was finally getting over James.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**

**I've totally changed the plot of this story. This is actually the end of Part 1 of Love May Never Last Forever. I'm starting the sequel under the title Love May Never Last Forever 2. Then I plan on continuing that story to Love May Never Last Forever 3. Anyway, thanks to anyone who's still reading! Check back to see if the new story's been posted in a few months! Thanks!**

**-Elle**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Lily and James-Love May Never Last Forever**

**By Lauren Woodworth**

**Started: July 24, 2002**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plotline.

**Author's Note: **Wow, long time no post! This is the longest one in a while!

So I decided to have a follow up chapter because I decided I wanted to include the dance. It's a turning point in James' life, and with Lily's so I kept it. This chapter also includes another major turning point in Lily's life, so go read it!

I will warn, at the end, it gets pretty graphic so **don't read the end if you're offended by sex stuff**. However, this rating is M so don't get mad at me if you actually read it.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Steve?" someone whispered. Steve moaned and cuddled closer with his blankets. It seemed way too early to be waking up.

"Steve?" the person repeated. "Come on, wake up!"

Slowly, he cracked his left eye open and blurrily made out a figure with red hair and a pretty smile. She was wearing a red and gold pleated skirt and a vest with a big 'G' on it. A small grin grew upon his face with recognition. As fast as lightning, he reached out, grabbed the girl, and pulled her down into his bed with him. She squealed with delight and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"What time is it?" he questioned, tightly holding her waist. She gently rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her brilliant red hair.

"Well, it's 6 o'clock. I thought you'd want to wake up early," she answered.

"Yeah, because I love doing that…" he replied sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes and got off of his bed.

"I'll be at breakfast!" With that, she smiled, walked out of the Ravenclaw dormitories, headed off to the great hall.

Steve grinned and quickly jumped out of bed. Throwing on his uniform, he raced after her.

* * *

It was the day of the dance. The whole school – including first and second year students– was anxiously waiting for the evening to come. 

Lily was frantically running around the Great Hall to get everything ready. Tara, Raluca, Sabrina, Steve, many of Lily's other friends, and even some professors were obediently following Lily's demands, praying to perfect their assigned taskas to avoid a Lily meltdown. Not only was Lily worried about the success of the ball, but she was worried about her date. What if she said something wrong or kissed him when he didn't want to be kissed? What if he wanted to go farther than she wanted? She hoped he didn't.

However, Lily had to focus on the dance. Stopping to take a breath, she looked around the busy hall. Tara and Raluca were busy casting the spells on the to-be-color-changing candles. Steve and Sabrina were hanging up garland. Sarah and Edelma were setting up tables and chairs with the teachers. Christy, Yolanda, and Bernice were setting up the food clear across the hall, and Frankie and Tyler were setting up the sound equipment. The band Screaming Wizards had been drafted to play. The band consisted of five members – all of which were very good looking. Hopefully, everyone would like them. More importantly, hopefully the band would arrive soon. They'd been scheduled to arrive at 2:00, and it was already 3:00.

_Shit!_ Lily thought, entering reality. Three o'clock. An hour until they needed to be done. Would they make it?

She returned to her task of charming the Hall to snow without the cold.

"Lily?" Steve asked as she finished about ten minutes later. Snow was freely falling, beautifully setting the ground with a white dust and then disappearingten seconds later.

"What?" she questioned, turning around and getting a face full of snow.

"Steve!" she exclaimed, pretending to pout as she wiped off her face. "That was mean!" Quickly, she bent down, packed snow together, and threw it in his direction. Laughing, Steve returned a snowball as Lily created a new one.

On the other side of the Hall, Tara and Raluca paused for a short break. Lily was finally getting over James. She'd finally be truly happy. She and Steve looked so cute together. Hopefully, it'd last.

"We're here!" Lily heard someone announce loudly. About to throw a ball, she looked around and saw the band walking in and checking the place out.

"Hi!" Lily greeted, hurrying over. She relaxed quite a bit to know the band was finally here. "I'm Lily Evans. Nice to –"

"Lily, eh?" the drummer, Gary Teabing, raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm Steve – Lily's boyfriend," Steve replied, smiling back at Gary and putting his arm around Lily. The drummer smirked, but looked away.

"Anyway, you're going to be playing over there." She pointed to where the teachers' tables usually were. "The ball starts at seven, so could you be ready by 6:30? Also, we've set-up a room for the band in that room over there. There are refreshments available, and thanks so much for doing this!"

The band nodded slowly as if dumbstruck by all of the information and started walking towards their stage with their crew behind them.

"Okay then…" Lily murmured to Steve. Steve laughed and tossed a handful of loose snow at her. Lily laughed.

"Alright, so the garland is done?" Steve nodded in reply. "Great! I'll do the fairies in a little while. What else needs to be done? Should we set up the wreaths? I'd like them to surround the hall with the garland. Maybe we can set them ten feet apart?" Lily handed Steve a wreath charmed to twinkle like a star. "There are ones that twinkle blue and ones that twinkle white, so make sure you don't put the same ones next to each other." With that, Lily took a wreath and hung it on the wall using magic. About an hour later, the Great Hall looked beautiful. Garland, twinkling wreaths, fairies, color-changing candles, and snow gently falling brought the room alive. Standing back to view her work, Lily was quite proud with what she'd put together. After weeks of hard work, the dance was finally here.

Smiling, she looked at Steve. He grinned back at her and wrapped his arms around her. Lily slightly stiffened at his touch, but slowly relaxed. It had been more than a month since she'd asked Steve to go to the dance with her, but she was still a little cautious about it. She didn't want to ruin anything.

"Good job, guys!" Lily finally commented as Steve slowly let go of her. "You're free until seven! Thanks so much for helping, by the way. I really appreciate it!" She turned to Steve as soon as the others had left. "So, you're going to come pick me up at 5:30 inmy common room?"

"Yep! That gives you an hour and a half. Do you think you'll be ready by then?" Steve grinned as Lily playfully hit him on the arm.

"Of course I will! I'll see you then!" She kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

* * *

Lily critically examined herself in the mirror an hour later. She still hadfifteen minutes left. Her makeup was already applied and hair already up. The last thing she needed to do was put on her dress. 

She looked gorgeous. She wore light pink eye-shadow and lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara. It was simple, yet beautiful. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, with curls cascading down it. There was also little silver clips and glitter to decorate it. In fact, glitter had been lightly rubbedall overher body, giving her a slight shimmer. Slowly, she stood up and faced her emerald dress; the absolute perfect dress. It was just a satin dress that flared off of her hips and had no decoration, but she liked that. It also matched her eyes and hugged her figure flawlessly.

Slowly, she unzipped the dress and stepped into it. She carefully zipped it up the side and had Tara help her with her diamond necklace. Next, she put her earrings on and grabbed her gloves. By then, it was finally time to meet Steve.

She slowly took a deep breath, grabbed her cloak, and started downstairs.

"Bye, Tara! See you later!"

* * *

James sat waiting for George to make his move on the chess board. They had plenty of time to get ready since they were dateless. Sirius was, of course, going with Tara, and Remus was going with Fiona. After a few seconds, George moved his pawn. However, right as he did, James' stomach gave a jealous jolt. Steve Wellington had just walked through the door, looking quite nervous. James knew Steve and Lily were going out to eat at some restaurant in Hogsmeade. 

_Keep calm, James, keep calm,_ he told himself. _Don't do anything stupid._

Steve looked around and smiled at some people he knew as he waited for his – James' –Lily to descend down the stairs. As if right on cue, Lily appeared at the base of the stairs. She looked around and, when she saw Steve, smiled happily. Without any regard for James whatsoever, Lily walked over to Steve and kissed him on the cheek.

Despite his thoughts, James nearly lost it after seeing that. She should've been kissing his cheek, not Steve's.

Next, Steve took her hand and whispered something in her ear. Lily laughed and blushed. They left the common room holding hands. James felt his temper fare, but he remained outwardly calm. Lily seemed to have forgotten all about him. She had moved on. Maybe it was time he got over her too?

* * *

Lily smiled as Steve pulled her chair out for her at Brews. Brews was a very nice restaurant in Hogsmeade, and they had been lucky enough to get reservations that night. 

Steve sat down across her and said, "You look gorgeous tonight! That dress looks amazing on you."

Lily blushed. "Thanks." She sipped the glass of water on the table.

"Tonight's going to be awesome! The Hall looks excellent!" Lily grinned.

"Yeah, all that hard work has definitely paid off! The stress can go away until graduation. That'll be chaotic."

"I can't wait until graduation. I'll finally be out of here! What are you going to do after Hogwarts?" Steve questioned.

"I'm thinking out working at the ministry, actually," she answered.

"Oh really? What office?" Steve asked.

"Auror Headquarters, I've already had a job offer as a secretary. I can't wait. I have no idea where I'm going to live though. Definitely not with my parents. Maybe Tara and Raluca…I don't know." Steve nodded.

"I'd like to move out on my own too. No way would I move in with my friends, though. There would be so many agruments. But, really, I don't know…"

"That's cool. I just need to focus on getting through this year though, with N.E.W.T.s and all my classes. It'll be tough," Lily said. Steve grimaced.

"I heard that a guy fainted during the testing because he was so nervous last year." Lily laughed.

"I heard that too. I hope it doesn't happen to me!" Suddenly,a man dressed in a black tuxedo quickly walked up to their table.

"Good evening! I'm Jack. I'll be your waiter this evening. What would you like to drink? Can I start you off with an appetizer? Or would you just like to order your food now?" the waiter said, speaking very fast. Lily glanced at Steve, who almost started laughing.

"Um, I'll just have water," said Lily.

"Just a glass of water? You sure? Okay. And you, sir?"

"I'll have some tea, thanks," Steve replied.

"I'll be right back with your drinks. In the meantime, here are your menus. I recommend the smoked salmon. The chicken dishes are also excellent." The waiter smiled annoyingly and walked off.

"This'll be interesting… Is there ever such a thing as too much service?" Lily asked.

"Obviously… Anyway, tell me about your family. I remember that you have a sister, but you never talk about her."

"Well, my sister's a bitch, and that's all these is to say about her…"

Dinner was very nice, apart from the waiter, who turned out to be more annoying than ever. Steve paid, and they headed back to the castle.

Conversation had been wonderful. The only silent times were when they ate or when the waiter came. Steve was definitely worth Lily's time and affection.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock. The Great Hall was booming, many people were making-out near the gardens, dancing, talking, and laughing. It was definitely fun. Lily and Steve were inside slow dancing. Lily was resting her head on his shoulder, and their bodies were quite close. Steve had his arms tightly wrapped around her. Lily felt so happy. Everything felt so right. Cuddled in Steve's arms, so relaxed, she loved it. 

"Lily, how about we leave? Get away from all of these people?" Steve whispered in her ear. Lily tensed and pulled away.

Memories of months ago flooded her memory. James wanted to have sex with her. Did Steve want the same thing? But Steve didn't seem like that.

"I don't mean, like, go have sex or anything," he added quickly. "Just to talk." Lily relaxed and smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go to my common room." Steve nodded, took her hand, and they started toward the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

James ran his fingers though his hair. Gabrielle Whitaker grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, so their groins touched. James felt himself get excited, but he didn't care. This was the most fun he'd had all year. 

He was surrounded by girls in the heart of the dance floor. His mind had completely forgotten Lily, but he didn't care. Gabrielle was hot and interested in him. She wanted him, and the feeling felt great.

Gabrielle put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. She rubbed her lips across his neck and then began to nibble andsuck onit.

James laughed and kissed her neck too. All around him, girls still swarmed. He had no idea how much girls wanted him.

Gabrielle continued to massage his neck with his lips until she whispered seductively in his ear, "Wanna go to your dorm-room?"

James was surprised by her question, but grinned and replied, "Yeah, let's go."

He grabbed her hand and led her in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"How about we go up to your dorm-room?" Steve asked once they had reached the common room. "I don't want to be interrupted." 

"Okay…We're not going to do anything, though, right?" Lily asked.

"Right. I just want to talk to you," he assured her.

Lily led Steve upstairs and into her dorm-room.

"Can I change first? This dress is starting to annoy me."

"Sure. I'll just wait here."

Lily kicked off her shoes, peeled off her gloves, and grabbed a change of clothes. She walked into the bathroom, leaving Steve alone for a while.

Steve sat on Lily's bed wondering how long it took a girl to change. She'd already been in there for five minutes. He slowly took off his tie and his jacket. It'd been so hot in the hall. He was glad and relived to finally let his skin cool off. Hopefully, Lily hadn't been too turned off by his sweat. He really liked her.

Finally, Lily emerged from the bathroom with a fresh, clean look. She wore tight jeans, which looked very good on her, and a red and yellow shirt with a big glitter lion.

"That's much better!" she exclaimed, putting her emerald dress in the closet.

"I bet. It was pretty damn hot in there!"

"Yeah, it was!" she agreed, sitting down at the foot of her bed and looking down at her bed shyly.

"So," Steve said, scooting toward her. "Did you enjoy tonight?"

"Yeah, it was fun. It definitely paid off," Lily answered. Lily shot him a smile and all of a sudden had an urge to kiss him. He looked so cute sitting on her bed. His hair was disheveled, and he had unbuttoned his shirt, giving a peak of his abs. A giggle rose in her throat, and she felt like a little girl who'd never seen a guy before. His eyes looked so gentle and warm, and a cute, playful smile played across his face. Slowly, the two, thinking the same thing, started leaning forward. Steve's lips met hers, and they shared their first kiss. She carefully placed her hand on his neck as he placed his hand on her lower back. Lily paused and looked into his eyes. The look of sincerity andtenderness almost made her shiver, but she kissed him again, this time with more intensity. Steve slowly pulled her closer to him, and in doing so, ended up with Lily partially on top of him.

Lily's breath intermingled with Steve's as their kisses grew deeper and deeper. His hand gently caressed her back, bringing feelings she didn't know she had.

After a few minutes, as Steve was pulling off his shirt, Lily stopped to take a breath. Realizing she was on her way to having sex, she immediately pulled back, resting her head on his bare chest.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. Steve laughed and kissed her head.

"It's okay…I understand."

Just then, Lily head laughing come from the opposite end of the floor, where the guy's dorms were. Immediately, she recognized the guy's laugh – it was James'. It sounded like a girl was with him. Who, she didn't really care anymore. She had Steve. Besides, it was James' fault they weren't together

The giggling grew louder until Lily knew that they had reached the floor and gone into the guy's dorms. Lily could just imagine what was about to happen – James was getting laid tonight. She was surprised that she and James had ever gone a year without having sex. Now, James was about to have sex with some random girl he probably met at the dance. Oh well, his life.

Over the next months, Lily and Steve grew even closer. Their relationship seemed better than hers and James', and that was wonderful. The only downside was that she and Steve kept finding themselves in very close situations, but that didn't really bother her. Steve was all she wanted.

James, however, was turning in the complete opposite direction. He had become quite the lady's man since the night of the dance. He and Gabrielle had become friends with many benefits, and James liked that better. No one could really get hurt that way.

Life was satisfying to both Lily and James, no matter how opposite they were.

The Christmas break fell upon the two, and both spent the holiday in two different ways. Lily spent her Christmas at Steve's house. She met his parents, Colin and Pam, and his older sister Clara. James spent his Christmas at home. He met Gabrielle three nights out of the seven, so the break wasn't too boring.

Valentine's Day went well also. James had found himself a new sex-buddy – Kayla Osbourne, although he sometimes met Gabrielle in the early hours of the morning.

Lily had noticed how much of a player James had become, and she hated it. It sickened her to think how disrespectful he treated girls. Whatever happened to the caring and semi-sensitive James she once knew? But it was his life.

Finally, the time had come to start planning the graduation in late-April. Dumbledore told Lily to at least try to talk to James about it. Begrudgingly, Lily agreed and planned to talk to him that night.

* * *

"So, how are things going with…what's her name now?" George askedthat night in the common room. 

"Kayla? She's good. She's pretty easy going. Just looking for the same thing I am. She's got a mouth like a lion too!" James made a rude hand/mouth gesture. Sirius, Remus, and George laughed.

Before James could say anything else, Lily swallowed her anger and stepped up to the pervert himself.

"Hi," she said, trying to sound nice. James raised his eyebrows.

"You want a go with me too?" he asked, nastiness in his voice.

Clenching her teeth, Lily replied, "No…Dumbledore wants me to ask you if you'd like to help me plan –"

"Nope, not interested." James shot Sirius a grin, as if saying, 'Let's see if she's got a response to that.'

Lily laughed bitterly at how pathetic he'd become. "You're such an ass now. What the hell happened to you? You're treating girls like their damn pieces of shit!"

"You treated me like shit –"

"Oh? You know what? You deserved everything I gave you!"

"Bitch, no I didn't!" He stood up.

_Bam_.

Lily's knuckles collided with James' jaw, and he was forcefully thrown back onto the couch.

"Burn in hell, _bitch_!" Lily said, smirking. She walked away to go tell Tara and Raluca what James had just said.

Behind her, Sirius, Remus, and George burst out laughing. Although they tired to stifle the noise, it echoed throughout the common room.

* * *

It was graduation day. Every seventh year in the school was smiling excitedly, hanging out on the lawns, enjoying their last day at Hogwarts. Lily and Steve were stretched out together under a massive tree talking and just having fun, with Tara and Raluca next to them. Once in a while, Sirius would join Tara to say something, but then return to his group of friends. Only once did Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter come over, which was very awkward for Lily and James. 

Since their fight, Lily hadn't talked to James, let alone even acknowledging his existence.

Lily and Steve decided a month earlier to move in together after graduation, with Raluca moving in as well. They'd looked at apartments and decided on one in London. It had a beautiful view of the city, and it was the perfect size.

Tara and Sirius were moving in together, and were talking of marriage, although those conversations weren't very detailed.

According to Tara, James was moving out on his own. No girls were coming with him, but James had made sure there was a strip club within ten minutes. Tara joked that she wouldn't let Sirius go over to James' apartment at night.

Lily had no idea what Remus and Peter were planning on doing, nor did she really care.

After graduation, Lily planned to immediately start working at the ministry. Steve had joined a band months before called Def Leopard (yes it's supposed to be spelled that way), and had already preformed a few gigs. The band was planning on making an album later that year.

The N.E.W.T's had gone by stressfully, but successfully. Lily had done well in most of her exams, without fainting or anything. James, on the other hand, didn't perform at his potential, but he didn't really care. Besides, his dad could probably get him a job wherever he wanted in the wizarding world.

* * *

"…The year was full of its ups and downs, but all of us stayed friends. We stayed unified, which is exactly what we need at this time in our lives and in the world – unity, friendship, and support. Congratulations, guys! We made it!" Lily smiled and stepped off the podium. She dreaded where she must go – back to her seat, where James was also sitting. Ugh. 

Dumbledore took the podium. He had already said his encouraging words, so the graduation ceremony was ready to continue.

"Now, we would like to commence with the graduation! Would the Heads please join the podium?" Lily stood and joined Dumbledore, with James behind her.

"Emily Able," James read. A short girl stood up and walked on stage. Professor Huckleberry, the Hufflepuff Head of House, handed Emily her diploma. Emily shook hands with Dumbledore, the rest of the Heads of Houses, and went back to her seat.

James continued reading until the alphabet was halfway done. Lily then took over reading the names.

* * *

Later that night, after the celebration dinners and festivities, Lily and Steve finally had a second to themselves. They were sitting in a clearing of Lily's tree-filled backyard. Steve was leaning against a tree and had his arms wrapped around Lily as she leaned against his body. 

"So tomorrow we're out on our own! I can't wait to have our own apartment!" Lily said. Steve squeezed Lily lovingly.

"I'll get my music career together and become famous. You'll be at my side the whole way through. We'll become rich and buy a house out in the country. You'll love it. You'll love the dresses, books, fame. Everything in the world will be yours."

Lily giggled as she imagined her life if Steve became famous. It would be wonderful – not having to care about payments and bills, and just being able to live her life. She loved the sound of it. And she would be spending it with the love of her life – Steve. He was so perfect for her. She couldn't believe how lucky she actually was to have him.

Steve suddenly began tickling her. Lily squealed and rolled onto her back, trying to get away from him. But Steve wasn't ready to let up. He got up and playfully pinned her down. Lily laughed as he continued to tickle her, but slowly, he began to stop. Silence filled the air as they stared into each others eyes. Steve slowly bent down until she was within kissing distance.

Lily pulled him closer and their lips finally met. They began kissing slowly at first, but then got more intimate. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, trying to un-tuck it from his pants.

"Are you sure?" Steve whispered. Lily bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm ready," she replied. They continued kissing each other, as they slowly began removing each others clothes. When Steve made a move to remove her bra, Lily froze.

"Did you hear that?" Lily whispered. Steve looked around.

"No…what'd it sound like?" He stood up, just in his boxers, and walked around the clearing. Lily stood too. She was just in her bra and underwear, and shivered slightly at the breeze. "I don't see anything. Are you sure you heard something?" He walked over to her and hugged her reassuringly.

"I was probably just imagining it…" Lily glanced around again, and bit her lip nervously.

"Do you want to go inside?" Steve questioned, noticing how worried she looked.

"No, no. I'm fine," she quickly insisted. She grinned and draped her arms across his shoulders. "Now, where were we?" she asked seductively. Steve grinned and pulled her closer. They slowly laid back down onto one of the blankets.

"I love you so much," she whispered in his ear as he sucked on her neck.

"I love you, too, Lily," Steve replied, finally unclasping her bra. He began sucking on her nipples. Lily shivered from enjoyment and felt herself growing wet. Steve continued working his way down her body, removing her underwear, and began kissing and licking her down under. Lily gasped in enjoyment and gently squeezed and played with her breasts. She loved and trusted him so much. Finally, she had found her perfect match.

When Steve was finished, they rolled over, so Lily was on top. She nervously pulled down his boxers. Once they were off, she began licking and sucking his goods. Steve groaned and began running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, Lily," he moaned. Lily continued until he had come and crawled back up his body until she met his lips.

After kissing for a few more minutes, they rolled back over into the missionary position. Steve finally lowered his penis into her vagina and slowly thrust himself deep inside of her. Lily gasped in pain, but she slowly adjusted to his size. As they both grew closer to their second orgasms, Steve started thrusting harder, faster, and deeper. Lily felt the pressure slowly building up and started breathing very heavily, wanting more and more of him.

They hungrily kissed each other, kissing every part of each other's bodies as they could. She continually ran her fingers through his hair and then up and down his back, lightly dragging her nails against his skin. She pulled him closer and closer to her trying to get as much of him as possible. The pressure mounted even more and, when she didn't think she could handle it any longer, the pressure burst inside of her and a warm feeling went through her entire body. Steve came a few seconds later. He softly kissed her lips and lowered his body down onto hers, resting his head between her breasts.

Lily smiled and sighed happily. She felt wonderful, and it was all because of him. She loved him so much, and they were going to spend their entire lives together. No matter what else happened, they would pull through. There was nothing that could ruin their relationship. They'd get married, have the cutest babies ever, and live in a beautiful house in northern England.

Lily smiled to herself again and pulled an extra blanket on top of their bodies for warmth. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a calm sleep.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, there it is, the last chapter to Love May Never Last Forever 1! Hope you enjoy it! I warned you about the sexual stuff, so I don't want any reportings. If you totally skipped the last 7 paragraphs, go on and read the last 2 before the "The end." It has nothing bad in it - it's just an ending, recap of the story, etc.

I'll update sometime! Adios!

Elle


End file.
